Digimon: Digital Crisis
by Dxprototype
Summary: Things had always been normal for Jonny.Life family friends...maybe and there was nothing that could that change ... well that was he thought until 5 years ago but can he handle it all on his own? OC signup now closed
1. OC sign up

O.C Additions needed I kind of need some more O.C.s before I can actually start these chapters so it would be really awesome if you guys could send in some character ideas Good ,bad and rival tamers needed but don t think I m going to go easy on your guys if you want a definite spot for your character to be apart of the main story read the first part of the prologue and try and guess the 3 tamers that are going to be apart of the main story Pm answers btw that doesnt mean your character won't be apart of the story they just have minor roles until further notice.

* * *

><p>Oh and also choose which side your tamers going to be one and here s the sign up sheet. Also I m adding the cards from Digimon tamers but with a twist there are a total of ten decks you have your choice of<p>

Mix,Adventure 1,02,Tamer,Frontier,savers,Xros,Data,vaccine,virus,

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Side:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Most important item:

Personality:

Special skills:

Partner Digimon:

Fresh:

In-Training:

Rookie:

Champion:

Ultimate:

Mega:

Biomerge:

Partners personality:

Digivice (can be of your own creation or any seasons digivice)

Deck:

* * *

><p>Here is a outline of what it should look like<p>

Name: Jonny Walker

Side:Good

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Appearance: light brown skin Purple mini dreads Icy sky blue Eyes

Clothing: Orange headband Black shirt with a Red claw insignia and a Gold light vest, black jean with gold chains hanging on each thigh black high tops with red laces and white soles

Most important Item: (accessory) His Beat headphones which are always on his neck

Personality: Caring Fun loving and relaxed (11), Sarcastic lone wolf personality )

Special skills Exceptional speed and strength able to fight a Rookie Digimon in hand to hand combat.

Partner Digimon: Agumon X (Koro)

Fresh:Botamon

In-Training:Koromon X

Rookie:Agumon X

Champion :Greymon X

Ultimate :Metalgreymon X

Mega: Wargreymon X

Biomerge: VictoyGreymon

Partners personality: The personality of Jonny when he was eleven but can be serious depending on the situation

Digivice: D-Gauntlet(My own idea): Orange screen black base and red trims

Deck: Mix

* * *

><p>You have no idea how much trouble i had doing this simple task well anyway that is about all you need to do to sign up with and if you want to give me a back story Pm me I know the deck thing seems like a rip off but there important to the story trust me Well the next part should be out by Saturday but I cant start the chapters until I get some O.C.s in oh and don t forget to RnR it wouldn't hurt to get some more :D<p> 


	2. Xmas

Happy Holidays!

TO everyone reading this update I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while just this last week has been hectic and with the next 2 days being just as hectic I won't be able to upload the next part till Tuesday at the earliest or Wednesday At the latest and I'm still taking oc's at the moment if you have anymore please send them in their open don't for get to check my profile and see the following poll. Don't forget to rate and review and the most important thing I have to say is I wish you all my friends the very best this holiday season and in a couple of days it will be a new year to start reading more amazing stories on this wonderful site


	3. Update bio

Sorry there's no chapter but I'm currently working on both simple crisis and Digital crisis both should be up by Saturday mostly due to me going back to school this week. Anyways there are something I need to say about updates. When ever I can't update for Digital crisis or simple crisis. I'll dedicate a chapter to each and every character sort of a more in depth bio of each character then what was given to me for the signups that included history and themes song. Your probably asking why do the need them songs I want to add theme songs because it honestly music give you a better feeling of a characters personality that and I like when ever a character appears ill probably put theme song when ever the make an appearance for new character or when the make a grand appearance. Sorry for the inconvenience and this way all of the authors who don't know if their oc made it will no when I put the Bios up thank you all for your patience oh and I have a new poll up it basically ask which female Oc should Jonny end up with normally I would ask for no biased votes but then again I haven't really introduced a lot of characters no have I the other poll is still open just that since were starting the Main chapter soon I figured I would put in this poll to fill in the time.

Bio info: Jonny Walker

"Watching the people you care about suffer isn't something you should stand for!"

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 11 in

Weight: 130 pounds

Ethnicity: Jamaican/japanese

Appearance: lean and muscular build light brown skin with an scar on his left hand from when he was a child. Purple mini dread locks with black tips

Clothing: Orange head with a red and black insignia in the front (Black dot in the center with two red claws sticking out of it from the top and one red claw sticking out from the bottom) Black t shirt with a red insignia (same as the head band), Orange vest light vest, black pocket Jeans with Gold chains hanging from the in an X shape, black high tops (with red laces and orange soles)

Most important item Beat head phones and his D- Gauntlet

Digi Gear: D-gauntlet ,mixed deck ,Digi visor

Team: Agumon X (Koro) ? ? (?), ? (?)Eyes: Icy Blue

Blood type: O +

Personal theme song : It doesn't matter. (sonic adventure) I'm a huge sonic fan

Favourite food: Any kind of pizza as long as it doesn't have anchovies mushrooms or olives.

Battling style: Fights with all he's got never giving an inch to his opponents

History

A former resident of Ventus he was your usual happy go lucky leader kind of guy that was until after a attack on his birthday party a Digimon named Agumon showed up to save protect Jonny and a another group of Tamers show up to lend support but they are unable to stop the threat resulting in the restaurant Jonny was having is party at demolished, the Digimon that attacked an a human early that week infecting Jonny with a digital virus getting away and transforming Agumon into Agumon X and Jonny and his older sister Rachel loosing both their parents and becoming orphans.

3 weeks later Jonny noticing changes in his physical appearance and looking at the D- gauntlet that used to be his new Cell phone his parents bought him is filled with a strong desire to protect the ones closest to him leaves Ventus with Agumon X now named Koro because of his name being a mouth full. left his sister the only family he had left alone and cutting of all contact with his friends and sister.

He returned to Ventus 5 years later on a whim to see how far is training with Koro went walks into the Digimon arena for a tournament that is taking place there. Where he takes place in the Tournament and see the same group of tamers now older calling them selves Digital Magical. Now a big time team Jonny Puts more effort into wining just to get a chance to face them and that is where our story begins

Don't forget to review peace out.


	4. Cassandra

Well here's the next bio it would have been up yesterday but FF was being weird yesterday so I couldn't upload it but it's working now so I can upload boo yeah! So here's Cassandra's bio by the way I have bios set up for each character I just need the history for them and what the did prior to the story Enjoy the bio.

Bio info: Cassandra Otani

"You have to be honest with yourself"

Gender: female

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 5 in

Weight: 110 pounds

Ethnicity: Japanese/ Italian

Appearance: Fit with long Cinnamon brown hair with yellow highlights tied into a puffy ponytail B:38 W:24 H:30 and a small Gatomon sticker on her cheek

Clothing: Black denim Jean skirt yellow T-shirt just above her belly button with Purrfection written across the chest and a purple leather jacket with Good girl written in a halo on the back of the jacket. Japanese school girl socks and purple high tops with yellow laces and black soles

Personality: She's kind and considerate a bit of a flirt but also really stubborn and honest

Most important item Silver bracelet Jonny gave her and her D-Arc

Digi Gear: D-arc ,Deck 02 ,Digipod 2.5x(Only model)

Team: Gatomon/X

Eyes: Bright Hazel

Blood type: AB+

Personal theme song : Follow me. (Sonic heroes team rose) (Now I'm starting to think I have a problem)

Favourite food: Cheese cake (Strawberry, cherry and chocolate swirl)

Battling style: Likes to keep her opponent guessing

History

When she first moved to Ventus she was bullied for being the new girl and harassed until Jonny put a stop to the bullying by standing up for her and getting everyone to leave her alone. Since that day she and Jonny have had a close relationship.

Her rivals are Diva minks and Sabrina Williams, Diva to prove whose Gatomon is the best and Sabrina for Jonny's affection

After Jonny left without so much as a good bye she started to resent Jonny a little she still loved him but she couldn't forgive him for just cutting everyone out of his life but it really stems from the fact that she could do nothing to stop him from leaving them she was there the day he left where she tried to convince him to stay and he just looked at her turned a around and walked away without a word she was left heart broken. One day she's walking by the shopping district in New Ventus when she notice on the Jumbo screen that the was a familiar Boy with purple mini dreadlocks facing of against team Digi magical and right then is when her adventure with Jonny started.

Well there you have it Cassandra's bio


	5. Sabrina

Here's is another Bio Directly from the Creator herself Kitefire I take no credit in doing the big other then maybe some added Additions from me. While I'm on the topic of whose in the story so far I'll narrow it down per Bio until I get the history from other Oc creators to give you a hint go to my Profile and check out the poll it basically tells you all the female Character that have been chosen and possible love interest for Jonny which every Oc get the most votes is who'll Jonny will eventually end up with.

* * *

><p>Bio Sabrina Garnet Williams<p>

"Always be true to yourself and never give up."

Gender: Female

Age:15Height:5'5"Weight:90lbs

Ethnicity :Japanese/American

Appearance :Shoulder length black Hair with a pink ribbon in the back (Not in a ponytail),Green eyes, well developed body for her : wearing a pink short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow star in the front, A short blue denim skirt, black thigh high socks, light brown short high heel boot, wearing her silver pendent around her

: Kind, Caring, Friendly, highly educated, shy, stands up for others if needed to, like to help others, a girlie-girl, when she see a cute Digimon she can't help but hug it(Likes Dragon and Beast like Digimon the most),Naive, Put others before herself

Most important item: Silver pendent that is her family heirloom, Her -Digiarc

Digi Gear: D-arc ,Deck Savers, Digi Scanner(Allow her to check on the condition of any Digimon).

Team: Guilmon X

Blood: O+

Personal theme song :Way of Life(Persona 3 Portable song)

Favourite food: Strawberry and chocolate

battle style: Likes to lure her opponent into a false sense of security before taking them down or likes to mix Brains with Brawn

* * *

><p>When Sabrina first moved to Ventus she was always quiet and kept to herself because of her father, who had High expectations of her, she felt that she had no real freedom of her own and one day she wasn't paying attention and almost got hit by a train if Jonny haven't saved her and became friends with him have ever since and had feelings for him from that day is her Rival for Jonny's Jonny again on the same day of his Birthday's party where she and the others tried to help Jonny stop the Digimon but the fell short and lost causing the casualties. She along with everyone of Jonny's friends was saddened when he just disappeared without so much as a good bye.<p>

5 years later She ,Chris, Aaron and Diva have formed Digital magical or Digi Mage for short and became one of the top ten teams in the world . She was getting red with Guilmon when she noticed one of the entrants Joining the tournament and immediately became excited ~_I'll finally get to seem him again_~ she thought and that's where her adventure begins.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to pm me the history of each character and I hope you like the next prologue that should be out by Saturday if Projects permit me to do so.<p> 


	6. Bio Dustin and Chris

Here's another bio update on the of so mysterious Dustin and team leader of Digi magical I hope you enjoy and for the most part this week will be mostly bio updates since I've already chosen the 20 submissions enjoy the bio's also don't forget to review it really helps me stay motivated and also helps me fix any mistakes in my story that might not be appealing to other readers. Also I've put links to these songs so you can listen to the songs while reading it honestly when I do that I can see the characters so much more clearly than when I'm just writing them out try it type in youtube and put these in the tab bar Dustin ( /watch?v=Vb7yvB2tQHs) Chris (/watch?v=dzS4OJP-YMk)On another note please help and try to stop S.O.P.A and P.I.P.A from being approved it's our freedom to use the internet they way we want that's at stake. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bio: Dustin "Medici" real last name unknown<p>

"Do we really understand what loss is?"

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 11 in

Weight: 1 30 pounds

Ethnicity: Japanese /?

Appearance: lean and muscular build light brown skin long black spiky hair

Clothing: Black long sleeve shirt with purple t-shirt over it that says Take a minute, Dark green baggy pant's with black suspenders and black and green high tops and Purple and black sunglasses and a Deck Holster

Personality: Calm relaxed and serious with a fun loving side

Most important item :a locket that is missing the key to open it

Digi Gear: Deck Frontier, Digivice Burst (?) Digivisor

Team: Dorumon , Twin Dragomon (Sky) (Quake)Eyes: Icy blue

Blood type: O+

Personal theme song : Great Pretender (yugioh the movie)

Favourite food: Spaghetti and meat balls with parmesan cheese

Battling style: Let's his opponents do all the work for him then finishes them off quickly

History

Dustin went missing at the age of 4 and due to the traumatic experiences lost some of his memories and only remembered his first name he was taken by the Medici's and was raised and cared for like the son they could never have to this day he's still trying to figure out who he is exactly but he vaguely remembers that he has a twin brother but he can't remember his name or what he looks like.

He was there the day Jonny left right after Jonny fully ignored Cassandra's pleas and told Him no mater what happened no matter the reason they'll always be friends.

During the five years after Jonny left Dustin formed his own Digi Team Destiny Cross or Dx for short his team is also in the top ten in the world for Digimon battles. His team is made up of his child hood friends and the only reason why their team is top ten is mostly because of Dustin, Blake and Cassandra being the 3 top members Amanda, Danni and Keith being their second best.

While Dustin was training by himself Amanda and Danni ran up to him and told him that some kid was taking on team Digi magical intrigued he went to go watch the match and that's when his adventure starts.

* * *

><p>Bio: Chris Putnam<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 4 in

Weight: 1 20pounds

Ethnicity: Casper (white)

Appearance: Chris is rather short for a 17 year old man. Has short brown hair that is always a mess. ALWAYS. . He has extra bones all over his body this restrict the physical things he can do, like running is hard for him. Though he has an easy time carrying Bearmon.

Clothing: usually seen wearing grey sweat pants and usually a purple sweat shirt with a black T-Shirt underneath.

Personality: He tends to stare at the stars or the sunset and things of that nature. He isn't known for his intelligence, though he does have some wisdom if his friends are in need of it. He believes that 'Anything done with anger in your heart is always wrong and 'Revenge isn't something one should strive for in life. Hatred only breeds more hatred.' He tends to have a sarcastic humour, but only if he thinks most of his friends would laugh at it, he usually makes himself the target of the jokes. He will stop at nothing to keep his friends safe. When it comes to his Bearmon, there is absolutely nothing Chris wouldn't do to keep them safe and in his arms. Chris has a hard time showing his feelings. Chris hates it when his friends worry about him, so he will hide his feelings from everyone to keep that from happening. Chris and both his Bearmon share a special bond, one that allows Chris to feel what both his Bearmon is feeling and thinking and vice-versa.

Most important item :A necklace Chris hides under his shirt, it was given to him by his sister when he was ten.

Digi Gear: Digivice burst Savers deck

Team: Bearmon (Barry) Bearmon (Panda)Eyes: His eye color changes from day to day, but tends to stay within the green-blue range though sometimes it can get to orange and other odd colors

Blood type: B+

Personal theme song : Shattered (by Trading Yesterday)

Favourite food: Omelettes and his partners love omelettes just as much as he does

Battling style: Mainly defence, he won't dodge most attacks unless his partners tackled him out of the way.

History

Chris was thrown out of his home when he was nine, because his mother wouldn't allow him to keep Bearmon. Chris lived on the streets with nobody but Bearmon at his side until he was 10 and started living with Diva minx's for a short while. he got a job and started paying rent of a small apartment by himself. Through five years of hard work he managed to find employment at the well known Digitech enterprise where he gets the latest he also works under Cassandra's Father and because of the high pay checks he receives so he can pay the bills by himself easily and then some He lives on his own with both Barry and Panda.

Because of his connections to Digitech he later formed a team with the his fellow team-mates consisting of Diva Sabrina and Aaron

5 years later he is coming up wit ha strategy when he sees Sabrina excited and he himself looks at the list of entrants in the tournament and smiles to himself. ~_This may be interesting_~ and that's where his adventure begins.

* * *

><p>Also don't forget to review and give me your thoughts andcheck out the poll so far it's a tie but i'm not gonna say whose tied anyways to make people happy the next bios that will be up will be Diva,Aaron,Seth Rekka Racquel and Hikari<p> 


	7. Bio Diana Diva

Hey guys it's Dx with another bio update this time with Kitefire's Diva minx make a bio appearance and so everyone doesn't get confuse I've made 20 oc's apart of this stories 10 being mine and the other ten being from you awesome readers but there's is still one oc that I'm debating against mostly due to the fact that their history would be irrelevant in the story right now I'll be sending that person a p.m later and also people please please.. please for anyone who has given me bio I need them to officially start the story and the most important not on this agenda Happy birthday to me! And yes I'm updating on my birthday it feels great to be a another year older anyways.. Erhem Dx out!

* * *

><p>Bio Diana "Diva" Minx<p>

"Those who know anything ,Cannot understand anything."Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 95 pounds

Ethnicity: French/Japanese

Appearance: Has light brown shoulder length hair that has a bang covering her right eye, light blue eyes, well developed body.

Clothing: Light blue sleeve less shirt, black short skirt, black high heel boots, has a gold bracelet around her right wrist.

Personality: Hard working and Calm, Always the one making the plans, tend to be cold to people who deserve it even to adults, Quite smart for her age and always have a backup plan if her first plan goes wrong, likes to act flirty when she feels like it, blush if someone say a compliment about her, Scary when mad to watch out, Treat Sabrina like a sister, Caring, friendly once she gets to know you better.

Most important item: Her gold bracelet.

Digi Gear: Digivice and Saver deck

Team: BlackGatomon, Elecmon, Dracmon

Blood type: AB-

Personal theme song: Wiping all out (Another Persona 3 Portable song.)

Favourite food: Pasta

Battling style: Likes to pick at the enemies' weakness bit by bit to throw them off balance and once she sees an opening, she goes in to finish was a good person who wanted to live her live the way she wanted, but her mother always wanted her to be a doctor even though Diva didn't want to, she's a hard working person who is the head of the student council at her school and kept her feelings in check because of an incident with a formal boyfriend ending with her breaking up with him and punching him in the face breaking his nose, Chris lived with her for a short while after the event. And met BlackGatomon soon after. After a while she formed a team with Chris, Sabrina, and Aaron

During the five years Diva against her mothers wishes became a Tamer in tournaments with her team becoming top ten in the world. Is basically the teams femme fatale and know one trifles with her and her Digimon.

Diva was getting bored of always facing weak and boring Tamers until she notices her team reading up on the latest challenges in and up coming tournament and she like everyone else on her team was actually looking forward to challenging "him".


	8. Prologue part 1

Digimon :Digital Crisis

**I'm actually really nervous this is my first fanfic posted on this site after reading many amazing fanfics I decided to try my hand at it . This fanfic is O.C so give me your honest opinion on it btw this prologue has about 1 to 5 parts to it depending on how long I plan to go into the back story btw Jonny's who this whole fanfics centers around soo yeah enjoy..**

Prologue: Part 1

5 years ago

Hey Jonny wanna come over to my place today? Asked Danny as he a Jonny walked home from school

Not today Danny I gotta get home early today. replied an anxious Jonny

Awwww! why not it's your birthday I'm sure your parents and my parents would let you come over even if it is a school night! Said Danny

That's exactly the reason why I can't go my parents are taking me to that new restaurant that opened up to..

Wait your going to Phoenix Oasis the hot spot in our city. said Danny interrupting Jonny

Yeah my parents are making reservations for my party this weekend and they need to ask me how many people are coming and I was goi-

I'm so there !Danny said once again interrupting Jonny

Jonny sighed

Can you at least let me finish speaking before you start Danny?

Yeah sure no problem! Replied Danny enthusiastically

So anyways whose coming to your big bash asked Danny

Hmmm Jonny tried to remember

Do you want to know the guys going first or the girls asked Jonny

Why does that even matter asked Danny confused

Hmm I don't know maybe because I have certain friend who has the same sounding name as another friend of mine that's why RIGHT DANNY! retorted Jonny

Fine fine I get your point Girls then guys…smart ass! Said a slightly annoyed Danny

Yeah what ever said a overly confident Jonny

There's my sister Rachel ,Amanda, Allison ,Cassandra And Danni! Jonny said while trying to stifle his laughter

Shut IT! said a now agitated Danny

Then there's you ,Dustin ,Keith ,Blake and of course yours truly

That's cool nice pick there Jonny boy Danny said

Jonny smirked

Yeah for you right or should I say nice pick for Allison …. You can come out now shouted Jonny

Huh what are you talking about Allison's not here. said a rather confused Danny

You sure watch and learn said Jonny with s big grin on his face

Allison if you don't come out I'm going to tell the school about your BIG CRUSH OOOOOUUUFFFFF

*Before Jonny could finish his sentence he was talked onto the ground by a rather petite brunette with round glasses*

**I May have not given a full description of the characters in the prologue maybe because it in the past and it's not that important but if you want to now them I'll write them in some time in the prologue**


	9. Prologue part 2

Well here the 2nd part to my prologue and after publishing the first chapter realized I didn't put a disclaimer in it well what can you do guess I was so nervous that I kind of forgot well on to the next part!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE DIGIMON THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS FIC except for the o.c characters in this story and the story it self.

There that should do it I hope! :D

Btw thanks Fishyputnam and Duckymon for being my first reviewers and probably my most important ones. Hope I can get some more viewers.

"characters speaking"

*P.O.V*

_~thoughts~_

Prologue: Part 2

5 years ago continued

" DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE JONNY!" Screamed the fuming petite brunette .

" Ow okay was that really necessary Allison you could have really hurt me." said a now sore Jonny.

"humph serves you right for even considering telling anyone about my crush creep" retorted Allison.

Jonny got up to dust himself off as Allison Gave him a threatening glare warning him not too push her

"hey it was just to get you too stop stalking us if you…jeez if you wanted to know who was coming you could have just said something and by the way I'm not a creep" said Jonny

Allison's Stare softened after she realised that it that Jonny wouldn't actually say anything since he isn't the type of person to go spreading other peoples secrets.

"Okay your not a creep all the time you can be really sweet at times" said a fully calm Allison.

"EHEM… WAY TO TOTALLY IGNORE ME GUYS JEEZ!" replied a slightly hurt Danny.

"Sorry about that" the both replied

As the group of three walked home together the restarted Jonny's and Danny's previous conversation

"Anyways back to the to the Topic at hand…..WE'RE ALL GOING TO PHEONIX OASIS WOOHOO" Danny shouted not being able to contain his excitement.

"yeah I heard its supposed to be beautiful on the inside" added Allison

"I guess you guys will find out on Saturday while I get to see it to day!" said a Smirking Jonny.

"Bleh" said Danny with his index finger puling down his right eye socket while sticking out his tongue.

"really mature Danny can you be anymore of a toddler" sighed Allison

"Can you be anymore of a witch Allison" Danny replied rudely

"Hey at least I'm getting better grades than you IDIOT!" said Allison whose voice was steadily rising.

~_and here we go… jeez why cant those two get along… considering…. Huh!~_

Jonny was taking out of his thoughts by the sound of sirens wailing from ambulances driving by and felt a sudden urge to get home as quickly as possible. As if on cue both Allison and Danny looked at Jonny and without any of them saying it the all sprinted down the street. ~Well that's one way for them to stop arguing~ thought Jonny. Unluckily for them the had seen it Allison hid her face in Danny's chest while Danny and Jonny just stood there and stared horrified.

"That's not right man" whispered Danny in disgust

"Your telling me" Jonny cringed at the sight as he whispered a reply replied

"how could something like this happen? How could anyone do that to a person?" added as she spoke softly

"HEY WHAT ARE THESE KIDS DOING HERE GET THEM OUT OF HERE" Said a rather bulky police officer

"Aaah sorry officer we were just on are way home when we say the ambulances we'll leave now "said Jonny

"See to it that you do this isn't something children your age should be seeing." replied the officer

"HEY JUST WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" shouted Danny clearly bothered by the fact someone referred to him as a child

"I'll have you know we're not **CHILDREN** we're all in eleven and it's my friends birthday today"

Jonny sighed at his friends short temper and then sighed again because Danny may have possible just ruined there only chance to leave with out any trouble.

"Pipe down small fry before I have you thrown in juvie for disturbing the peace" replied the Police officer

"Let's just go guys I just want to go home" replied Allison

"Fine" Danny said with a sigh

As the started walking towards their neighbourhood Jonny could faintly hear the officers discussing the incident for whatever the reason Jonny had a feeling what ever did that to that persons body it wasn't human…

**Well here the 2****nd**** part to the prologue man to post in 2 days can I keep this up I think I have it in me for another 3 more parts before the story actually begins I hope this chapter provides a little insight on the characters oh and before I forget I would love to have some O.C for this fan fiction I need about seven O.C.s either Good or bad and 3 Digimon per O.C I've already chosen 2 that will also be a main part of the story like Jonny. If you can guess the 2 the 2 out of the characters I've named in the first part your O.C. will ge in for sure Peace out. **

**don't forget to rate and review**


	10. Prologue part 3

Well here we are on the 3rd prologue it doesn't take me long to come up with the parts for the story I write rough drafts before I type them but I get soo distracted with friends school work and gaming…. Mostly friends and gaming but I try my best to get the chapters up. Btw there will be a P.O.V in this part

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE DIGIMON OR OTHER THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS FIC except for my o.c characters in this story and the story it self.

"characters speaking"

*P.O.V*

_~thoughts~_

* * *

><p>Prologue part 3<p>

5 years ago (continued)

It had been a couple of weeks since the various incidents leading up to this point in time and Jonny was just trying to put it all together how all of that could have happened all in such a short time span. First was that image from the day he Danny and Allison saw that Body with was like something out of a scary movie but it wasn't a movie it was real and it would forever haunt them. The gruesomeness of the seen still sickened him the body in question was ravaged to the point were it was un recognizable it had torn and burnt pieces of skin around it the limbs were all loose and bent in the wrong places the bones had punctured many vital organs. Leaving the victim just lying and soaking there in the own pool of blood and a horrified expression on their face…or what was left of the face. How were 11 year olds supposed to handle what the saw. Jonny thought they must have been brave not to have let out some sort of scream of terror or they were just to shocked to say anything. While remembering the other events that happened in the last few weeks and how everything had ended up as it was now.

3 weeks ago

"Jonny.. Jonny JONNY!" shouted Danny trying to bring his friend out of his trance

"Huh wha.. What's going on" Jonny replied a little he had just zoned out like that

"You've been silent for most of the walk Jonny…what's bugging you?" Allison asked

Jonny was silent he didn't need to say a word the they all knew what he was thinking it was just that Danny and Allison didn't want to dwell on the subject for fear of it driving them nuts.

"Dude….I know what we saw back there was the highlight of your birthday but just forget it stuff like that happens you know you can't let it get you down…right?" Danny said reassuring his best friend.

"Yeah Jonny we have a lot to look forward this weekend even I have to admit that Danny is right" Allison said

"See Jonny I'm right" replied Danny

"For once in his life" Allison added as she giggled

"Awwww! Allison that was a cheap shot!" Danny said slightly hurt by that statement.

"Hey I was only stating the truth Danny deal with it no need to get so sensitive about it" a small grin crept up on Allison after she had said that.

"Yo Jonny can you please teller her I'm not Stupid" Danny pleaded while blushing various shades of red from embarrassment.

Jonny was silent again but this time for a different reason.

~_Jeez why do those to always have to drag me into their arguments *sigh* the act like an old married couple when are the ever going to realize that they both…_~

"JOONNY!" shouted Danny once again trying to bring Jonny back to reality and interrupting his thoughts…again…

"Huh…yeah…what? Jonny replied at what was going on.

"Come on bro back me up here Allison's giving me an ear full" whined Danny

"then he shouldn't have said what he said humph" Allison replied

~_I'm going to regret asking this but~_ Jonny thought

"what did he say" Jonny asked

"He called me a frigid witch so I let him know how much of an idiot he was!" Allison replied

Jonny mentally smacked himself for asking the question

"sigh" "Is that was this is about you both act like…LIKE EIGHT YEAR OLDS!" Jonny Shouted at the both of them his irritation no evident

"NO WE DON'T!" the both shouted

"YEAH YOU DO YOU BOTH ALWAYS FIND SOMETHING STUPID TO ARGUE ABOUT EVERYTIME YOUR TOGETHER AND IM GETTING SICK OF ALWAYS BEING CAUGHT UP IN THEM!" Jonny shouted continuing to yell at them

"WELL SORRY WE ALWAYS ASK FOR YOU OPINION BECAUSE WE TRUST YOUR JUGEMENT!" Allison shouted back

"IT'S NOT ONLY THAT WHEN ARE YOU TWO GOING TO REALIZE YOUR BOTH…" Jonny started

~_He wouldn't_~ Danny and Allison both thought.

"IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!"he finished there he had finally said it broken 2 promises in one day

leaving both Allison and Danny in shock they couldn't think they were just too stunned. Jonny had just realized what he just said.

"Guys…I'm so" Jonny couldn't finish the sentence as a loud smack could be heard throughout the neighbourhood stopping his sentence

"Jonny y-you…YOU JERK" Allison managed to get out before running home with tears streaming down her face

Jonny holding his now red and stinging cheek just stared with shock

"Did Allison just slap me? Jonny asked Danny confused

Danny walked up to Jonny staring at him with a death glare. "Dan-UGGH" Jonny managed to let out before the wind was literally knocked out of him by Danny who had punched him right in the stomach leaving Jonny on the ground curled up in pain .

"I thought I could trust you …YOU ASSHOLE YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER TELL!" Danny let out before running after Allison in the same direction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the neighbourhood large group was impatiently waiting at the park waiting for the last two people to show up.<p>

"Man were are those two we've been waiting for hours!" complained a young boy with medium dark wavy blue hair

"Keith its only been thirty minutes chill out" said another boy about the same age with short spiky black hair

"Buut it feels like we've been waiting here forever Dustin" replied Keith

"Dustin you know there no getting through to him when he's impatient like this" said a rather cute girl with long cinnamon brown hair with yellow highlights

"Yeah Cassandra's right she's always right" replied petite girl with medium midnight purple hair

"I know she's right Danni but still it's getting a little irritating to hear him complain when he's not the only one who has to wait." Dustin replied

They all sighed out of boredom when the here something in the distance.

"YO GUYS WHATS UP!" shouted a rather handsome male with fiery red hair with two short bangs in going in front of his emerald green eyes.

"What took you so long Blake you had us waiting forever dude" Keith said sounding like it had been complete and utter torture waiting for Blake

"Heheh sorry about that ms Kiel gave me a detention for not finishing yesterdays homework"

"Told him he would get in trouble "said a rather spirited girl with strawberry blond hair

The others screamed they hadn't notice that the strawberry blonde had snuck up and sat down on the bench behind them

"STOP DOING THAT AMANDA YOUR GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" shouted Danni

"It's so fun doing that thought" Amanda said grinning

"Well whatever everyone's here now so we can discuss what we're going to get Jonny for his birthday party?" said Dustin

They all thought hard for what to get Jonny for his birthday but deciding on a gift for him has a challenge

Considering since he never gave them hints on want he wanted for his birthday. While they were all mulling over it a rather tall woman walked up to them with a warm smile that could melt your heart. She had Dark purple hair with one pink highlight hanging down from the left side of her bangs, She was Gorgeous she was tall at six foot 1 for someone hear age, with a slender body and amazing curves that would make men all melt at the sight of her , her icy blue eyes held an intoxicating allure to them, She was strong, confident , intelligent and had a great personality and it didn't hurt that she was wearing a rather provocative red halter top with a purple heart dead center of her chest and a black leather jacket to complete the top, tight black jeans that hugged the very essence of her curves and black heeled boots gave her grown up appearance. Though to the group in she was Jonny's sister his really beautiful sister the GIRLS would say but the GUYS on the other hand called her Jonny's really really really HOT sister Rachel.

"Hey guys how are you all doing" she said

Keith and Blake stood their speechless and dumbfounded with their mouths open while Dustin had a tinted red hue across his face and the girls all stood their admiring her.

"Uh uh coming up with a birthday gift for Jonny" Cassandra managed to spit out

"aww that's sweet guys" Rachel's soothing and gentle voice said

"An an anyways Rachel what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Dustin said still trying to hide his extreme excitement.

"I thought I'd surprise my baby brother on his birthday and give him the first part of his present" she said as

she walked to her car and pulled out a pair of Beat head phones that the kids could describe only as awesome

"WOW you got Jonny Beat headphones that's so cool" exclaimed Keith

"Yup and it wasn't cheap either these were 500 dollars" Rachel said

"How can an 18 year old have that much money" questioned Amanda

"I've been pulling triple shifts at my part time job for a month" Rachel said with a grin

"I'm so jealous of Jonny right now" said Blake just staring in awe at the headphones

"Don't be its gonna cost him" Rachel said with a sly grin

"What's he gotta do" asked Keith

"He has to clean my room and do my laundry for 2 months" she said smiling innocently

"That seems about fair" all the girls said

"yup" the boys agreed but then again they would agree to anything she said.

"Well I have to get going and meet Jonny at home" Rachel said

"Why" the kids said

"Our parent are making reservations or his party"

"Reservations where?" Danni asked

"At Phoenix Oasis didn't Jonny tell you" questioned Rachel

"No he didn't tell us he said he would tell us tomorrow" Blake replied

"oooh oops I guess I kind of ruined the surprise sorry" Rachel said apologetically

"It's fine we won't tell him you told us" said Amanda

"Well I'll see you all on Saturday" said walking back to her car

"Later" they all said

Once she left everyone broke out into cheers and celebratory hugs.

"We're going to P.O EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!" Shrieked the girls

"Yeah I can't believe it either!" shouted Keith

"Man we just climbed the social ladder at school I can't wait to tell everyone on Monday" said an excited Blake

"There is absolutely nothing that could ruin this moment" shouted Dustin even he couldn't contain his excitement

* * *

><p>Some where far away from the park it was pouring hard and a young boy was standing on the front porch of a medium sized burgundy house contemplating whether or not to go through with his plan.<p>

*P.O.V*

Allison

~_I can't believe he did that how could Jonny do that to me_~ I thought

I sat on my couch curled up with my knee covering my face no one was home so I basically had the entire house hold to my self to just sob uncontrollably.

THAT CREEP THAT ASSHOLE..I HATE HIM, HATE HIM, HATE ,HATE HIM! I screamed to no one in particular since well no one was home.

I got up and walked to a picture of all of our friends standing on the counter took the picture out and rip the part Jonny was in with his big stupid show offy grin. I stared at the piece of the picture on the ground when I heard the door bell ring I honestly didn't feel like dealing with anyone so I didn't answer it.

It kept on ringing and ringing the person at the door just won't take a hint so I get up and get ready to tell of the person who won't leave me alone. As I opened the door the first thing I noticed was that it was raining pretty hard I might ad and the second was that Danny was standing on my front porch soaked from head to toe I just stood there staring into his eyes blushing a little.

Allison we need to talk…. And sort some things out. He said.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it folks the 3rd part of the prologue don't and thank to all the reviewers that gave me O.C.s I still have room for a lot more but I need some more rival you guys are allowed to send in more just don't make them all good get some bad or rival to another thing to note that is that your depending if I choose them will make and appearance in chapter don't forget to had a 3 Digimon partners please and a shout out to all the Reviewers who gave me . In no particular order.<p>

Shadowstarset

Duckmon

Kitefire

Shadowsking

Chris "Fishy" Putnam

Don't forget to RnR peace out


	11. Prologue part 4

This story is picking up now lets see if I can keep the momentum going towards the end of the chapter ive left a song to sing along to and the songs owner is beside the name of the song and for people to get a feel for the song I have a link for it here( .com/watch?v=8r3EPBbw5DE&list=LLzBqbkKvR9GxyIvCfnkFYkQ&index=4&feature=plpp_video) it's the only video I could find with the actual English translation and again I would like to thank all the reviews for their reviews and now on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE DIGIMON OR OTHER THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS FIC except for my o.c characters in this story and the story it self.

* * *

><p>Prologue part 4<p>

5 years ago (continued….again)

It was Friday afternoon and the lunch bell had just rung indicating that the students of West Ventus could now enjoy their lunches. Jonny and his friends or what was left of his friends sat at their usual round lunch table asking Jonny about what happened the day before. Jonny was silent he didn't feel like saying anything he just wanted to forget it. He couldn't enjoy going to P.O to make the reservations for everyone hell he even made special ones for Danny and Allison. He also couldn't enjoy the beat head phones his sister got for him all because of the fight he got into a stupid argument with Allison and Danny and said things that shouldn't have been said.

* * *

><p>*P.O.V*<p>

Jonny

~_STUPID STUPID STUPID HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID~ _I thought to myself as everyone around me was chatting away

~_I sat there quietly just thinking of a half decent apology for being a dick to Danny and Allison I deserved that slap and the punch in the stomach for breaking their trust I wouldn't be surprised if the never talk to me again_~ I kept on repeating in my head

"Maybe I should try apologising again" I said out loud without realizing

"apologize for what?" Danni asked

~_CRAP I SAID THAT OUT LOUD _~ thought to myself in a panic

The rest of the table sat staring at me anxiously but you know the world sometimes gets bored and decides it wants to make someone's life a nightmare just for a day and OH BOY I was the POOR SUCKER IT PICKED TODAY great…as I was seeing and not believing.

My Eyes wide and my mouth open the others noticed my expression stopped their stares and turned to where I was staring at if my face didn't still sting from yesterday I'd tell someone to slap me. Danny…. and Allison…. Holding…. HANDS!

~_No way it can't be true_~ I thought to my self

"HEY guys… Jonny…" Allison had said singling me out of her group hey

She and Danny both gave me dirty looks and proceeded to walk away from us Danni was the first to ask

"Uuuh Jonny is there something your not telling us"

I was still in shock I got up to follow them at this point I didn't care if everyone else found out I had to say something to them I had to apologize.

Jonny

*P.O.V end*

* * *

><p>*P.O.V*<p>

Allison

The minute we walked in the cafeteria all eyes were on us to be completely honest I was really embarrassed about the whole thing don't get me wrong I truly love Danny it was just that this was a whole new experience for me and I haven't gotten used to I yet but I will never forget last night it was one of the worst and greatest nights of my life.

***flashback***

Allison we need to talk…. And sort some things out Danny had said to me

While I just stood there staring into his eyes like an idiot his warm hazel eyes jeez I could feel my face getting hot and I knew I was blushing big time now

"Uh may I come in" he said

I realized he was still standing out side rain still pouring down on him I panicked and pulled him inside we both tripped and fell on the floor faces inches apart both of us blushing now he got off me and asked if he could use the shower I asked him why when he told me that he was soaked and would probably catch a cold if he didn't I said it was ok as long as he didn't make a mess. He walked up stairs after I handed him a towel to dry himself off with after.

"There's extra clothes in my Brothers room you can borrow" I shouted from the living room

"Alright thanks!" he shouted back

After I heard the bathroom door close I let out a breath I didn't know I was hold and collapsed on the floor my heart and mind racing all at once. There were important questions that going through my mind right now ~_why's he here, why did I answer the door and the most important one WHY THE HELL IS HE SOO HOOOT!_~ I tried to think rationally first answer he here to talk, second answer the ringing was getting annoying and I couldn't ignore any more and the third most important answer I still couldn't figure out that was until he came down stairs in my brothers cloths I stared at him sceptically.

"How'd you finish so quickly" I asked

"I've been gone for 15 minutes actually " he replied calmly

"15 MINUTES!" I screamed

~_There was absolutely NO WAY I spent 15min minutes thinking about Danny even if I do love/like him~ _I thought to myself

"Anyways like I said before Allison we have some things to discuss" he said

I'm not gonna lie I fell in love with his goofiness, his stubborn attitude and his great personality but now I had fallen in love with his seriousness of the matter and right then I felt pathetic I felt like some craze fan girl falling for some teen pop sensation OH GAWD how can someone make another person feel like this.

"Well to start things off I'm sorry for what happened early and I wish the things said hadn't have been said"

Oh no please don't tell me he doesn't feel the same and only wants us to be friends ~please someone shoot me now~ I thought

"But I have to know do you really love me" asked the expression on his face looked absolutely serious

So I responded honestly

"Yes Danny I love I've always loved you since we were eight"

Your all probably thinking eleven year olds can't fall in love the don't even know what love is at their age but if I didn't love Danny why would I be feeling this emptiness when ever he's not around

"That's all I need to know' he said as he KISSED me passionately on the lips his essence lingering on my lips as he embraced my I couldn't believe Danny was actually kissing he felt the same way. When we finished our little session we just stood the staring into each others eyes.

"You look adorable without your glasses and sophisticated when you do" he said to me

"That's the cheesiest thing you've ever said" I replied

"Maybe but this more than makes up for it" he said as he kissed me again

***flashback ended***

It was so ..so amazing and that's how we ended up like this but deep down I still was angry with Jonny I thought he was someone who I could trust but not anymore and Danny feels the same way about him.

Allison

*P.O.V end*

* * *

><p>Jonny had finally caught up with Danny and Allison and he was out of breath after looking all over the school for them there was still had 30 minutes left before the bell rang for fourth period<p>

"GUYS WAIT UP!" Jonny shouted down the hallway

~_Ugh he's never gonna leave us alone even after we tried to lose him for about 10 minutes now_~ Danny thought to himself

Everyone else had caught up with Jonny but Dustin told everyone to stay back and not be seen what ever was about to happen needed to happened and Dustin wasn't going to let anyone interfere with Jonny and Danny's problem. Dustin owed that much to Jonny.

"Huff… can…. Huff…. You …Huff… guys… Huff give me a minute…." Jonny said in between breaths

"Let's see hmmmm Nope" Allison said dryly hinting she wanted him to leave

"Come on doe be like that I'm sorry ok I was a jerk I shouldn't have snapped on you like that and it was really immature of me can you guys please forgive me PLEASE!" Jonny asked sincerely

Danny and Allison gave each other a quick look at each other and both said no Jonny couldn't believe what he was hearing his once best friends had basically just told him to F off and to make sure what he was hearing was true..

"you.. guys… are…still…. coming ….to… my….party… right?" He asked nervously

what Danny and Allison said hurt Jonny so much it only left a defeated expression on his face he left the couple with no words only one final stare the trio stared at each other they knew it had ended right there right then and then he left Jonny just left them no words of good bye nothing he walked by the rest of his friends who had oh so cleverly hid behind the lockers Jonny looked at them and they looked back un able to comprehend what had just take place in front of them.

"Jonny are you alright?" Cassandra asked with a hint of sadness in her voice

Jonny let out a small smile and said "the party start at one tomorrow guys don't be late it's going to be great!"

With that sentence Jonny couldn't take it anymore he ran out of the school down the street to anywhere that wasn't there.

"He needs some time just let him be alone" Blake said trying to get everyone not to run after him thinking it would be best to give him some space but Cassandra wouldn't leave it like that she went up to give the newly made couple a piece of her mind.

Meanwhile in his neighbourhood Jonny just kept running and running until he made it home he opened the door and slammed it shut then proceeded to go up to his room and just crawled into his bed

~I can't believe it 8 years of friendship just thrown away like that~ Jonny thought to himself

He was depressing himself so he decided to express what he was feeling and he sang a song his sister sang to him when he was younger

Closer (Joe Inoue)

All that is near us  
>We must know<br>Could disappear any day  
>Be careful<br>The main key to finding happiness  
>Lies nowhere else but in my soul<p>

You could reminisce; you could recall  
>The very last time you felt joy<br>Or maybe you are so blessed to a point  
>Where you can't remember anything<br>It's a harmony, a miracle  
>Being able to breathe and live at all<br>So here is your one and only chance  
>Life is an opportunity<p>

All that is near us  
>We must know<br>Could disappear any day  
>Be careful<br>The main key to finding happiness  
>Lies nowhere else but in my soul<br>You know the closer you get to something  
>The tougher it is to see it<br>And I'll never take it for granted  
>Let's go<p>

Some people may call a kind deed  
>An act of mere hypocrisy<br>But never mind those who have lost faith  
>You shouldn't give in to what they say<br>As a matter of fact, let me tell you  
>Even if it was for a selfish cause<br>A salvageable hypocrisy  
>Is superior to murderous honesty<p>

Everybody tells you from time to time  
>To never give up like a phrase from a movie<br>They tell you to stand up for yourself  
>As if was always that easy<br>Gather a handful of courage in my heart  
>To go on and survive another day<br>And I'll never take it for granted  
>Let's go<p>

[Speak]

All that is near us  
>We must know<br>Could disappear any day  
>Be careful<br>The main key to finding happiness  
>Lies nowhere else but in my soul<br>You know the closer you get to something  
>The tougher it is to see it<br>And I'll never take it for granted

Everybody tells you from time to time  
>To never give up like a phrase from a movie<br>They tell you to stand up for yourself  
>As if was always that easy<br>Gather a handful of courage in my heart  
>To go on and survive another day<br>And I'll never take it for granted  
>Let's go<p>

After Jonny had finished singing he felt sleep starting to take over and his eyes begin to get heavy he was just to exhausted from today and needed to rest so he just let it over come him and fell into a much needed slumber.

In his dreams Jonny could hear a voice that he hadn't heard before but sounded familiar

"hey Jonny… Jonny…. Jonny can you hear me I've been waiting for you for a long time I can't wait to see you tomorrow" a voice called out to Jonny in his dreams

"who are you" Jonny asked

The shadowy silhouette was of someone small but fairly muscular

"Be careful Jonny what attacked that human is going to come after you tomorrow" said the shadowy figure as it walked away

"Wait ..what …what are you talking about I.. I don't understand" Jonny shouted

"don't worry Jonny I'll protect you with MY LIFE!' the shadowy figures voice lingered on as it soon vanished

* * *

><p>Well 2 chapter in 1 day man I'm on a roll the next part won't be up for awhile or until I can get all these projects done before Wednesday then I'm free free I tell you! Hope you liked the double update and by the way check out my poll on my channel and vote for your favourite character and considering it wont be the last time Rate and Review DxProtoType out<p> 


	12. prologue part 5

Well well 3 updates in 2 days.. man I must have some energy to spare I would like to thank Everyone for their review and kind comments and also Thank and kite fire for some of her ideas that with be spread out into different parts and thank Chris "fishy" Putnam for recommending that I don't over due it with the updates and take my time I have also added some of the reviews but their younger in the prologue considering it take place 5 years ago and to all the review aching and waiting for the to be in the story don't worry the will it just that this is a really REALLY ! long prologue and adding more will help a lot because I need some more bad and neutral tamers and now ON WITH THE STORY.

*P.O.V*

"Characters speakin"

~thoughts~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE DIGIMON OR OTHER THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS FIC except for my o.c characters in this story and the story it self.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE FINALE!..<p>

part 1 of 3

* * *

><p>It was late at night when a menacing figure stood atop the clock tower in Ventus city it just stared out onto the unsuspecting citizens of the city<p>

"Hmmhmhmmmhhm" it chuckled maniacally

~_Those fools have no idea what is about to befall them…they thought that pathetic human death was from the attack of some weak pathetic human but oooh how foolish they are!_~ the menacing figure thought

As the figure turned away and slowly vanished into small bits of data like particles he sinister laugh could be heard from all corners of the city but the citizens brushed it off as another kid just trying to scare them

but they where wrong…dead wrong.

It was eight a.m. when Jonny got up to eat breakfast when he walked down stairs awaiting to meet the wrath of his parents but to his surprise his parents were rather happy you could say they were in the best of moods.

"Hey… mom… Hey… dad" Jonny said nervously

"Good morning son" his father said in his usual deep voice

"Morning Jonny" his mother said in her usual sweet voice

"You excited about going today" his father asked him

"Yeah…I…am Jonny said sceptically

"Is there something wrong Jonny" his mother asked

"No nothing just had a really weird dream that's all"

"Well if that's the only thing bugging you then go sit down and eat better not waste this beautiful day away" his father said giving him a warm smile

Jonny gave both his parents a warm smile before going into the kitchen to eat his breakfast as he left his parents glance at each other then the hall way to make sure the coast was clear.

"He's hiding something from us Justin I know it" his mother said with a hint of worry in her voice

"I know but we can't force him to tell us Jessica even if we want to help" Justin replied

"but we're his parents we supposed to look out for him" Jessica said

"I know we are but it's better not to rush the things when he wants to tell us he will until the just try to act happy for his sake" Justin said in a serious tone

"What is it with Walker men keeping things to themselves" Jessica sighed

"it adds a hint of mystery to us making us lady killers" Justin said with a smirk

"and it also give you bad pick up lines to right" Jessica giggled

"hey it got you didn't it" He said with a sly grin

"you got lucky there bub" Jessica pecked him on the cheek

"OH really" Justin said before picking Jessica up

"hey put me done now" Jessica said laughing

* * *

><p>*P.O.V*<p>

Jonny

"hey put me done now" my mom said laughing uncontrollably

~_UGHH do they have to do that when I'm eating_~ I thought to my self as I eat my mixture of cereal Corn pops, Honey nut cherrios and raisins…Don't judge me I have a big appetite and different tastes. I was happily for the most part eating my breakfast

When my sister walked in she had wide grin on her face which for me meant I was going to get black mailed.

"Hey baby bro!" she said to me

"hey Rachel good morning" I said

I had tried to play it cool but it was working she saw right through my poker face and went straight to business

"Ok Jonny I know you skipped the last half of school yesterday the school called and thought I was mom so they told me I haven't told the rents yet and I don't plan on doing so" She said

I was so grateful that she would do that for me I was going to embrace her and a big hug until

"but you have to tell me every thing that happened that made you ditch is that ok with you?" she asked me

~_I_ _figured as much black mail…again why can't I have a none black mailing sister_~ I thought to my self

"because you would do a lot of stupid things if I didn't she said

My eyes were wide did she just…"no she said you as easy to read as a picture book" needless to say I was insulted by that remark but I did tell he to stop doing that because it was REALLY starting to creep me out we stared to walk up the stair to my room where I told about my fight with Danny and Allison and how we all just threw away eight years of friendship in a one day how their not coming to my party and that weird dream I had last night she just sat their taking it all in I could see the sadness in her eyes when she looked at me she tried her best to form some sort of sentence but my alarm rang and we both notice it was eleven so we both decided to continue this another time and get ready for my party. We have 4 bathrooms in our house so everyone can get ready at the same time after I finished brushing my teeth after forgetting to do it as I woke up I stepped into the shower and turned the tap on as the hot water hit my the upper part of my body I just I was brought back to the conversation I had with Danny and Allison.

***Flashback***

"Huff… can…. Huff…. You …Huff… guys… Huff give me a minute…." Jonny said in between breaths

"Let's see hmmmm Nope" Allison said dryly hinting she wanted him to leave

"Come on doe be like that I'm sorry ok I was a jerk I shouldn't have snapped on you like that and it was really immature of me can you guys please forgive me PLEASE!" Jonny asked sincerely

Danny and Allison gave each other a quick look at each other and both said no Jonny couldn't believe what he was hearing his once best friends had basically just told him to F off and to make sure what he was hearing was true..

"you.. guys… are…still…. coming ….to… my….party… right?" He asked nervously

"I'm am going to say this once and only once Jonny I can't trust a no good backstabber as my friend never again" Danny had said spitting venom in every word

"Jonny what you said to us yesterday hurt and I don't feel like forgiving you in fact I hate you… you're a complete and utter creep!" Allison said without a hint of remorse

"and that means your apology means nothing to us and we wouldn't be caught dead at your stupid party" Danny added

"but are you two just going to let EIGHT YEARS of friendship break us up" Jonny asked he was starting to have trouble speaking

"I don't know Jonny what do you think…. Just stay away from us we want nothing to do with you" Allison and Danny had said together

That had been it their friendship broken as if it were nothing but a just like glass that had broken what was said couldn't be unsaid and it would only leave pain for the person trying to pickup the pieces. What they said hurt Jonny so much it only left a sad expression on his face he left the couple with no words only one final stare the trio stared at each other confirming what they already knew it had ended their friendship right there right then they had nothing more to say Jonny just left them no words of good bye absolutely nothing .

***Flashback end***

~_Though that was the worst part of my day it wasn't the weirdest_~ I continued to think in my head

***Flash back dream***

He had awoken in a strange place well stranger considering this was his dream .

"hey Jonny… Jonny…. Jonny can you hear me I have been waiting for you for a long time I can't wait to see you tomorrow" a voice called out to Jonny in his dreams

Jonny turned around a to see a Shadowy silhouette

"who are you" Jonny asked

As he shadowy silhouette walked closer to him but still within distance for him not to see the face but from what he could make out it was of someone small but fairly muscular

"Be careful Jonny what attacked that human is going to come after you tomorrow" said the shadowy figure as it walked away

"Wait ..what …what are you talking about I.. I don't understand" Jonny shouted

"don't worry Jonny I'll protect you with MY LIFE!' the shadowy figures voice lingered on as it soon vanished

"HEY…. HEEEY!" Jonny screamed trying to call back the shadowy figure

"What are you talking about" Jonny whispered to himself

***flashback dream end***

*knock knock*

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knocking on the bathroom door it was my mom telling me to hurry up and get ready because they and my sister were leaving early to see if every thing was in order the said I could walk there if I wanted I didn't object I honestly need some alone time and a nice walk before a loud party was just what I wanted. After the left I finished getting ready and looked at the clothes I had chosen to wear for today and put them on needless to say I thought I looked ok. I had on a long Black shirt with orange flames reaching from the sleeves for my hand to my elbows, a orange hooded shirt that was unzipped that reached down to my elbows it had a black claw insignia on the left part of the chest, black baggy jeans with another set of orange flame reaching in the same manner as my shirt but to my knees, orange high tops with black laces and white soles and a double holster belt that looked like the ones the use in yugioh and to complete the bottom part of my outfit and to complete my outfit The black and orange beat headphones my sister got for me on my birthday with one last check on what I had chosen I notice I had chosen a lot of orange and black today very Halloweenish but I couldn't help that my favourite colours were red, black, orange ,purple, gold and white but I didn't pay attention to that I rushed to grab my Digipod so my new headphones wouldn't be only for show I then ran out the door locking it and started listening to how much longer from a movie I watched recently but I couldn't remember the artist who sang it but I only remembered the song and it was only under the movies name when I downloaded it. I continued to listen as I headed downtown which was about a 25 minute walk and I had 40 to spare. There was nothing that could ruin this day to day was my day to enjoy my self and no random dream telling me I was endanger was going to get me done.

Jonny

*P.O.V end*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downtown there was a young girl still figuring out what to wear with a lot on her mind.<p>

*P.O.V*

Cassandra

"AARRRRRGGGGGHHHH I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING TO WEAR!" I screamed at the top of my lung frustrated that I couldn't find anything to wear. "I swear it sucks to be a girl sometime especially when it comes to find a decent outfit to go out in" I said sighing to myself falling into my water bed. I knew that wasn't the reason for my irritation and just used it as a way to vent my frustrations with Danny and Allison

When I went to talk to them what the told me sickened me.

***flashback***

"What the hell was that all about you two" Cassandra yelled in anger

Danny and Allison turned around in disgust but soon realized it was Jonny and flashed sickening warm smiles at Cassandra she couldn't believe it after what the did to Jonny they had the never to smile innocently at her what they told her next really infuriated her.

"He had it coming that guy needed to be taken down a peg" Danny said with a venomous pleasure in his voice

"Now if there anything thing important you have to say to us then feel free if it's only about that backstabber Jonny then don't waste your breath" Allison said with a malicious voice

Cassandra was really steaming now.

"Taken down a peg…backstabber is that how you BOTH REALLY FEEL ABOUT JONNY!" Cassandra had finally lost it with them

"Yes he made a promise to both of us that he would keep both our secrets but he went and blurted it out both of our secrets to each other and had the never to call us childish for trying to help him" Allison said now getting slightly irritated herself

"As far as I'm concerned he's dead to me now" Danny added

"YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARDS DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW BADLY JONNY WAS BEATING HIMSELF UP OVER YOUR STUPID ARGUMENT ALL HE DID TODAY WAS SIT IN EACH CLASS QUIETLY JUST THINKING OF A WAY TO APOLOGISE TO YOU AND HERE YOU TWO ARE WITH YOUR SMUG EXPRESSIONS BAD MOUTHING HIM HOW DARE YOU!" Cassandra had snapped at both of them

They both were taken aback by that they never knew Cassandra had it in her to shout like that but that still didn't get through to them they turned their backs to her and walked away still holding each others hands.

***Flashback end***

While thinking back to yesterday and telling everyone what happened Dustin felt that we should just pretend we didn't hear it for today only because it would kill the mood of the party especially since Allison and Danny wouldn't be joining us. "AHH FINALLY!" I shouted the perfect outfit I subconsciously chose this outfit to cheer Jonny up what better way to cheer up a boy by wearing cute clothes and looking cuter in them. I've never told anyone this but I've had a crush and Jonny about 4 years since we were in the second grade I had never told anyone since at that age boys were supposed to be gross and rude but not Jonny he was kind sweet and funny and nice to me when no one was and because of him I met Dustin, Amanda, Blake, Keith, Danni and even Danny and Allison… Ughh saying their names left a bitter taster in my mouth so I decided to focus on my gorgeous outfit. It was a cute yellow halter top with purple hearts decorated around the chest of it , Purple fishnets that slipped on like gloves, sky blue Short shorts, long baggy socks that japanese school girls would wear, yellow converse with purple laces a small purse pouch that attached it self to my belt it was so cute it looked like a mine makeup mirror instead just a bit bigger ,I had also tied my hair in a ponytail and decide to go with the all natural look and finally the one item that I always have on me is the silver charm bracelet Jonny gave to me a year ago as a sign of our 4 year friend ship anniversary. You would think it would be stupid to have an anniversary for friendship but it was something special to both me and Jonny. It was a reminder of how he was my first friend the first person to actually talk to me when I move to Ventus but that's a story for another day. I finished getting dressed and decided to walk to Phoenix Oasis since it would take me to long to get there. I started spacing out again and bumped into a younger not that much younger than me but I'd say she was about ten.

"Hey watch were your going you could have hurt me"

"Oh sorry about that I kinda just spaced their for a sec" I said as I apologised

"HEY ….. HURRY UP!" older looking boy told the girl

"So what's your name" I asked

"Sorry lady I can't tell you" she said

Ouch I wasn't that much older than her and she thought I was way older than I was but I brushed that off and got up from the ground and she did the same.

"My names Cassandra anyways nice to meet you" I said acquainting my self with the girl

"Cool name lady but I got to go those 2 won't wait for me all day" she said

I looked over to were she was running she only named two people but there was 5 standing of into the distance and wait was that a tail I saw one of them wearing a tail. ~_weirdo's~ it thought to my self and figured I should hurry or I'd be late for the party and that wasn't my thing it was Jonny's I blushed at the thought of Jonny his cute purple mini dread locks and light brown skin and his icy blue eyes that were warm and yet somehow cool. I continued downtown thinking about how impressed with my outfit Jonny would be and I had a great big smile on my face._

_In the distance another shadow figure had been sitting on top of a near by roof watching every thing that had been going on_

"_Hmm all is going according to plan I better report back to the boss" it said_

" _I should also report that those could be trouble today" he added_

_And then he vanished into a dark portal that he tore open…._

* * *

><p><em>And the plot thickens who were those mysterious kids why was one of them wearing a tail and who are these figure that keep appearing out of nowhere I know but you have to wait to find out in the next chapter.<em>_And this part has been split up into 2 or 3 parts some of your character will be making cameo next chapter or the one after that I would also like to add if you have any concerns ideas or question p.m I won't bite.. Ok maybe I will but it's a show of good friendship where I come from …jokes and why not check out my profile to see the polls for you favourite O.C so far in the story Don't forget to rate, review and spread the word._


	13. Prologue part 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE DIGIMON OR OTHER THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS FIC except for my o.c characters in this story and the story it self.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE FINALE!..<p>

part 5 (2of 3)

Meanwhile on the inside oh Phoenix oasis Jonny's parents, Dustin, Cassandra Keith, Danni, Blake, Amanda and Rachel ere waiting impatiently for Jonny to arrive at the restaurant. He wasn't that late maybe 30 or so minutes but not that late.

"Ok.. This is ridiculous I'm STARVING! where is he!" Keith whined

"It's just like him to be late for his OWN PARTY!" added Danni

"Don't worry kids he'll be here shortly until then why don't we order some food while we wait" said Jessica Jonny's mother

"I'll wait" said Cassandra

"Same here" Dustin added

" Well you guys can wait me Danni Blake Amanda and Rachel are going to chow down!" said a starving Keith

"What about you mom and dad?" asked Rachel

"Sorry Rachel but your mother and I aren't going to stay for long we just came to make sure everything was going ok here and to make sure everything is paid for but we can't leave until everyone is here" replied Jonny's dad Justin

"Ok…" Rachel replied

"AAAWWW MAN WHAT SHOULD I ORDER EVERYTHING LOOKS SO GOOD!" said an excited Keith

"I'm going to order the California rolls and teriyaki chicken they sound sooo delicious" said Danni hugging herself

"Hey Amanda what are you ordering" asked Blake

"I'm still deciding on that I'll let you know when I've decided" she winked

"why do you always do that?" he asked

"do what?" she replied innocently

"that flirtatious wink"

"my my Blake what ever do you mean?" she feigned innocence

Blake sighed .~_there's no way I'm going to win this I need a distraction_~ he thought to himself and as if on cue The restaurant doors opened revealing none other than the birthday boy himself Jonny who was clearly out of breath for some reason.

"JONNY WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" shouted Cassandra

"Yeah everyone's been waiting for ever man" added Keith

"yeah so.."

"At least have a little courtesy to explain why you were late" Danni interrupted

"she's right!" added Amanda

"B-bu…"

"you could have called and said you were going to be late" chastised his mother again interrupting him

"making all your friends wait isn't something that someone your age now should be doing" added his father

"yeah about that I have a very good reason to why I was late" Jonny tried to explain

"so you have an excuse for making everyone wait" Asked Cassandra inquisitively

"yeah it all happened like this…." Jonny begun his tale of his adventures on his way to the restaurant..

* * *

><p>*<strong>Meanwhile at a near by park<strong>*

"Why do you keep bumping into people?" a rather short pudgy kid had said

"It was an accident Aaron, what else do you want from me it's not like your not clumsy either!" said the petite girl with black shoulder length hair

"go easy on her, the first one was an accident but the second I'm not so sure of I'm starting to think you're a bit more ditzy than I thought Sabrina hehehe." said a younger girl who looked just a bit older then the Aaron and Sabrina

"Come on Diana don't get those two started we've almost blown or cover 3 times today.." Said a younger looking boy he was shorter then his three friends but he was older than he let on

"fine Chris have it your way just trying to lighten up the mood and 3 times Sabrina only bumped into that girl and that boy earlier where was this third time?" Dian asked

"When we bumped into that girl earlier I think she noticed Armadillomon tail hanging from Aaron waist." Chris said with a sigh

"see I told you were clumsy how could let Armadillomon almost give us away and you complain when I only bumped into them BLEGH!" Sabrina said while sticking her tongue out at Aaron

"hey we wouldn't have had anyone see our Partners if you didn't keep bumping into random strangers so don't pin this on me!, and also what was with you and the kid from before!" Aaron said with just a twinge of irritation.

"He's not some kid!" Sabrina defended

"oooh looks like someone has a crush come one what's his name Sabrina spill!" Diana asked her curiosity obviously peaked

"uh uh his name is….. His name is….. I don't know I never got his name" Sabrina replied completely embarrassed that she never asked him for his name but he had been so kind to ask hers.

"It doesn't matter right now we'll figure that out when we come across him again." Chris said giving Sabrina a warm smile

"Yeah I guess your right, ok guys time for you all to get inside the Digivices" Sabrina yelled to the animals who were playing each other except for a rather feminine black cat who was just taking a nap on a near by ledge

"AWW BUT I DON'T WANNA!" whined a large red lizard with a white under belly, black tribal markings on it skin and a and on it's chest

"yeah it's boring in there!" added a yellow creature resembling an armadillo

"it's not that bad inside them you just have to get used to it, which you never will if you don't go inside" said a very stout creature resembling a bear with a backwards cap on it which itself read bear.

"I agree with Bearmon on this it's not that bad" purred the black cat

"That's not fair you don't have to go in Diana's Digivice you look like an over dressed cat" replied the armadillo

"Whatever Armadillomon, You and Guilmon are just going to have to get over it and just do it we can't risk people finding out about our existence yet." Replied Black Gatomon

"Awwww fine" Whined Guilmon as Sabrina scanned him into her digivice

"Ok ok I get it" complained Armadillomon as he to was scanned by Aaron

Bearmon followed suit as he to went into his partners Digivice while Black Gatomon was the luckier one and got to rest on Diana's shoulder. When the group left the park the noticed a young couple in the distance having a conversation about something and they looked really upset about it curiosity getting the better of the group they decide to ask the couple what was wrong.

*Back at the resturant*

* * *

><p>Jonny had just finished telling his friends and family about the reason for why he was late<p>

"So that's it all of it" asked Cassandra with a hint of animosity in her voice

"Yeah you haven't left out any details have you" added Amanda

"Cause we no when your lying Jonny you're a terrible liar" said Danni

"Yeah that's all of it!" Jonny said nervously as the girls were cross examining him

The boys on the other hand had been Checking out the menu for anything else the could order now that Jonny had finally arrived. Eventually everyone settle down Jonny and Rachel's parents left the restaurant to go finish some errand that need to get done. Jonny had excused himself after the waiter had come to ask them for their meals. Jonny ordered the Barbeque ribs with fries, Dustin the Alfredo pasta Blake the Fried shrimp and fried noodles ,Danni the Teriyaki special, Cassandra a universal salad, Amanda a regular Caesar salad, Rachel Order the buttered lobster and Keith ordering the largest meal ordered the stir fried rice with fried chicken with Korean ribs sweet and sour pork and honey garlic chicken to finish it all.

Rachel was the only one surprised at the amount Keith ordered while everyone knew Keith was like a garbage disposal and could put away anything he at and still be hunger after. Jonny could eat just as much or more then Keith but he was really that hungry so he order something small. After the food arrived and everyone started eating Jonny excused himself to take a look around the restaurant with all that happened he never really got a decent look at the place and decided to take in the sights. This restaurant had everything from arcades water fountains and everything was decorated to suit the style of a phoenix and a desert oasis which Jonny thought that was where the name came from. When he arrived all the girls looked really excited.

"Ok.. What happened?" Jonny asked

The girls just stared at each other then back at Jonny before the shouted KAREOKE! All the guys moaned except for Jonny and Dustin who didn't particularly mind the girls having a little fun. Blake and Keith finally caved in and agreed to sing all the girls shrieked with enjoyment. Rachel called the waiter over and asked for a private booth for them to which the waiter happily replied that the had a booth saved just for them. After they finished eating the waiter took them to the booth to their surprise was huge.

"Whoa this looks it can hold way more than our group in it!" exclaimed Keith

"yeah.. The rest of them said solemnly. Keith realized what he had said and quickly changed the subject

"so who's going first?" he asked

"Ooh I'll go I'll go" shouted an excited Amanda

She ran up to the song display system and started searching through songs until she found the one she wanted to sing. As the music started playing everyone knew exactly what she was going to sing to which they all said at the same time ROLLING STAR

Rolling star

I just can't take it anymore  
>I've got to say what I want to say<p>

At the bus stop on the way home, in the evening twilight  
>I say bye bye bye to your sad looking back<p>

You've got to show me your Fighting Pose, oh! Oh!

A world like the one I dreamt of  
>Where everyday life is peaceful, and without conflict<p>

But the truth is, those days are trouble  
>And sometimes those kinds of Rolling days are frustrating<p>

Isn't rolling great?  
>During those times, I smile for you<p>

From inside the bus that I was rode on  
>I could see your small smile<p>

I'm depending on you, oh! Oh!

A sweet love like the one I dreamt of  
>Lovers search for a hiding place<p>

But the truth is, as the days that I can't see you  
>Continue on, I'm believing in those rolling days<p>

Stumbling, way to go!  
>Yeah! Yeah! A rolling star, covered in mud!<p>

I want to smile as much as possible  
>But in order to protect myself, there's no helping it, is there?<p>

Certainly, lies don't have that sort of a meaning  
>All my loving<br>And if that's the case, I don't need to lie

A world like the one I dreamt of  
>Where everyday life is peaceful, and without conflict<p>

But the truth is, those days are trouble  
>And sometimes those kinds of Rolling days are frustrating<p>

... Yes, I understand  
>Stumbling, way to go!<br>Yeah! Yeah! A rolling star, covered in mud!

When the music ended everyone started cheering for Amanda everyone had to agree even though she could be a bit ditzy she had an amazing voice she had taking a bow and walked down and handed the microphone to Cassandra who went up and choose the next song she choose one to express her feeling to Jonny without giving away her crush to anyone.

Papermoon

I'm falling down into my shadow  
>Grasping onto every breath<br>As I await the Deadly night

So scary, but you can't give into this  
>Fear of pumpkin carraiges<br>'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes

See you in your dreams, yeah, baby  
>Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you<p>

Fairy blue  
>It is only for you<br>That I would crush the stars  
>And put them on display<br>Black Paper Moon  
>If you really put your faith in me<br>When you're lost, here I am  
>"forever" with your soul<br>Waiting here above you patiently,  
>Just like the shining moon<p>

A symbol rises to the surface  
>Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within<p>

Your destiny isn't so immutable  
>Anything that you can dream<br>Can also be the fate that you will have

Don't try to use deceit on me  
>I will not break, I won't surrender<p>

Fairy blue  
>you are my everything<br>The reason I go on  
>In this captivity,<br>Eternally  
>If you raise your voice and call for me<br>I will find you, my dear  
>Wherever you may be<br>And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse

There are times when noone believes in me and  
>There are times where I feel like I'm degraded<br>But even in those times your words always echo within  
>My heart<br>This is my promise

Fairy blue  
>It is only for you that I would smash the stars<br>And use them as a sign  
>To guide you<br>And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,  
>I want you to look up<p>

And Fairy blue  
>You are my everything<br>The reason that I live  
>In sweet captivity so faithfully<br>And I swear you'll never be alone  
>When you're lost, here I am<br>Forever with your soul

We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe

When she finished everyone mouths dropped the didn't know she had such a great singing voice well everyone except Jonny who had heard her sing countless times before.

She jumped down and handed Jonny the mic he quickly refused telling them he was a terrible singer but they didn't take no for an answer and the dragged him up to the display. He reluctant at first but then decided on a song he would always listen to make himself feel better.

I turn around

You've got a boy, you've got a girl,  
>Sitting' underneath a tree.<br>They sit there everyday.  
>And even though, you may think, that this is the way to be,<br>It may not always be that way.

You can't take nothing' for granted,  
>You gotta live like today.<br>I turn around and I can see what's behind me,  
>And I turn back around and I can see what ahead.<br>And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,  
>Just turn around.<br>Just turn around.

You wanna get you gotta give  
>There isn't other way to be<br>So give it a try  
>If what I say is really so you got to let somebody see<br>You cant just keep it inside

You can't take nothing' for granted,  
>You gotta live like today.<br>I turn around and I can see what's behind me,  
>And I turn back around and I can see what ahead.<br>And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,  
>Just turn around.<br>Just turn around.

You can't take nothing' for granted,  
>You gotta live like today.<br>I turn around and I can see what's behind me,  
>And I turn back around and I can see what ahead.<br>And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,  
>Just turn around.<br>Just turn around.

I turn around and I can see what's behind me,  
>And I turn back around and I can see what ahead.<br>And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,  
>Just turn around.<br>Just turn around.

"Whoa" was all anyone could say.

* * *

><p>Well that's was an ok Chapter I still felt it could have been better and The oc's that made an appearance this chapter<p>

Chris "fishy" Putnam's :Chris Putnam

Kitefires: Sabrina Williams and Diana Minx

Duckmon's: Aaron Gallagher

And their partner Digimon don't worry more of the oc's will be appearing in the later chapter Just be a little patient Net chapter is the official end of the prologue and in my opinion will probably be the longest one yet and also al songs go to the respectful owners Rolling star Yui and Eng adaptation Christina vee she didn't have her lyrics up so I had to use another translation, geekyfandubs English fandub or paper moon a from the anime soul eater and Matt's song from Digimon 02 I turn around if you want the links to any one of these song just pm me and I'll happily give you the links . Don't forget to read and review and while your at it read my other side story Simple crisis and vote on the poll more polls to be announced later on in the future ciao


	14. prologue part 7

Hey y'all what's up guess it's time for the final prologue before the main story but before that I have a couple of things I have to say. First off THANK YOU! All for review this story and giving it support in anyway possible to be honest I might of given up on this out of laziness but you the readers kept me motivate I sincerely thank you. Second when ever I can't update for a story I will either be writing one for my side story simple crisis or I'll dedicate a chapter to each and every character sort of a more in depth bio of each character then what was given to me for the signups that included history and themes song. Your probably asking why do the need them songs I want to add theme songs because it honestly music give you a better feeling of a characters personality that and I like when ever a character appears ill probably put theme song when ever the make an appearance for new character or when the make a grand appearance. Finally I know it sound sort of weird but I whenever I hit a certain number it has to be a 5 or a 0 ,I personally don't know what wrong with me but if I can get enough review to hit 5 or 0 that would be great Enjoy. P.s when the songs star play the music to it. It gives you a sense of what their voices sound like when singing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE DIGIMON OR OTHER THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS FIC except for my o.c characters in this story and the story it self.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE FINALE!..<p>

part 5 (3of 3)

* * *

><p>*<strong>At Phoenix Oasis's Karaoke booth<strong>*

"Whoa" was all anyone could say.

Everyone in the booth was awestruck even Rachel was in awe she herself had never heard he brother sing and this was a surprise to her. ~_And her I thought I was the only singer in the family, guess I should have excepted as much he is MY little brother after_~ she thought to herself.

"WOW! JONNY! AWESOME SINGING!" Keith shouted being the first to say something about Jonny's performance.

"Yeah that was spectacular I haven't heard someone sing like that before not even famous singers!" Danni added.

"S-Stop it you guys I'm not that good." Jonny said a tint of light red becoming visible on his face.

"Come on Jonny that was great you have nothing to be humble about!" Cassandra said

"yeah dude that was way past cool!" added Blake

"seriously I'm not that good Rachel is a lot better than I am" Jonny said trying to take attention of himself.

Everyone turned to stare at Rachel who was now smirking just a little bit

"Well don't mind if I give it a try" she said happily she steeped in front of the music player. And searched for something to sing_ ~oh boy…there's a lot of songs to choose from… OOH this one looks nice~ _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Fly in the freedom (Rouges theme Sonic adventure 2)<p>

(song start)

Tap the rhythm against the floor  
>To look for another door<br>I am slipping, to the mystery of the night  
>I know there is an easier way<br>But it is my choice anyway  
>Don't let me waste my time in futile thinking any more<p>

Fated not to be tamed  
>Watch me; I never will lean upon you<br>I can go, by myself

Fly in the freedom  
>Time never stop and wait for me (Show the way)<br>Looking for answers and looking for the clue  
>Fly in the freedom<p>

Oh

Nobody taught me to hint  
>Win a happy life of a dream<br>I'm not waiting for a fortune teller  
>I feel that my wish will come true<br>I've never thought ahead to that luck  
>Is it my treasure? Tell me what I've really looked for<p>

Fancy came to my mind  
>It leads me to somewhere far away<br>Distant place, distant time

Fly in the freedom  
>Time never stop and wait for me (Show the way)<br>Looking for answers and looking for the clue

Fly in the freedom  
>There is a lot of things to do<br>Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game

Fly in the freedom,  
>Tell me, what is this feeling? (Show the way)<br>I'm in paradise, I'll keep it forever

Fly in the freedom  
>I'll never stop my steps<br>I believe in myself, I know that I can  
>Sure I know<p>

Fly in the freedom,  
>Time never stop and wait for me (Show the way)<br>Looking for answers and looking for the clue

Fly in the freedom  
>There is a lot of things to see<br>Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game

Fly in the freedom  
>Tell me, what is the feeling? (Show the way)<br>I'm in paradise, I'll keep it forever

Fly in the freedom  
>Dreams are always around me<br>Oh, it comes to my hands, it's really clear to me  
>Sure I know<p>

Looking for answers, and looking for the clue  
>I'm in paradise, I'll keep it forever<br>Looking for answers, and looking for the clue  
>I'm in paradise, I'll keep it forever<p>

(song end)

* * *

><p>As the song died down she took a relaxing breath and looked out onto the young awestruck faces that had watched her performance. She made her way to her seat ~<em>three…..two…one….~ <em>she counted in her mind.

"HOLY COW THAT WAS BEYOND INCREDIBLE" screamed Cassandra

"YEAH JONNY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOUR SISTER HAD THIS AMAZING VOICE" exclaimed Danni

"THERE ARE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW AWESOME THAT WAS" Amanda added her voice also loud.

All the girls Shrieked with excitement while the boys were just a little calmer

"dude isn't there anything your sister can't do" Blake whispered to Jonny

"nope she's pretty much perfect" Jonny said sounding a bit jealous

"she truly is someone special Jonny I wish I had a sister like that or one at all" Dustin said solemnly

"Dustin I didn't mean it to come out like that sorry" Jonny said knowing he had accidentally hurt his friend.

"it's fine it was an accident after all" Dustin replied giving Jonny a small smile

"you sure" Keith added in

"Yeah let's just forget about it and get on with the next song guys…soo…who's next?" Dustin asked

"I'll give it a shot but I'm not a singer I'm more of a rapper" Blake said

"Heh we all know you can't sing so rapping would be the better choice" Keith said in a mocking tone

"Says the one who can't carry a tune" Blake retorted

Keith blushed out of embarrassment and kept his mouth shout know whatever he said next would and could be used against him. Blake like all the other search for a song and he found one like all the rest.

* * *

><p>Always in the game (Beyblade)<p>

(Song start)

Yeah...  
>Come on, come on!<br>Here we go!

You gotta fight me, because the game is always coming to you  
>Deception! Power! Hoping you fall through<p>

Never underestimate the power of one  
>With truth on your side, you won't have to run<p>

Standing here with my pack because I carry the weight  
>I smile so my teammates will think that I understand<p>

Zeroing in on my dream  
>I bet your notions are blue<p>

Back to reality  
>Back to conquering with you<p>

And in the end it's all the same  
>No winners, losers, only those<p>

Who finished the game

Gotta keep it up, keep it up  
>Come on!<p>

Always be in the game and keep rolling  
>Step up, and in the ring if you dare<br>Always be in the game and keep going  
>Nobody said that life would be fair<p>

Know you give the answer that they gave me the most  
>Subscription to a never ending story it goes<br>I'll show them everything that I could possibly find  
>Walk like a lie, ingenious in my mind<p>

Go before the people here discover the truth  
>That ending is the only type of power in you<br>I'm never going back to be your model of greed

You ain't competition  
>You ain't in the same league<p>

Every generation's gotta battle the fight  
>Straight from within, always see the light<p>

Always be in the game and keep rolling  
>Step up, and in the ring if you dare<br>Always be in the game and keep going  
>Nobody said that life would be fair<p>

And in the end it's all the same  
>It's all, it's all the same<br>No winners, losers, only those  
>Who finished the game<p>

Someone must have told ya when your music's playin' turn it down!

Always be in the game and keep rolling  
>Step up, and in the ring if you dare<br>Always be in the game and keep going  
>Nobody said that life would be fair<p>

Always be in the game and keep rolling  
>Step up, and in the ring if you dare<br>Always be in the game and keep going  
>Nobody said that life would be fair<p>

Always be in the game and keep rolling  
>Step up, and in the ring if you dare<br>Always be in the game and keep going  
>Nobody said that life would be fair<p>

Always be in the game and keep rolling  
>Step up, and in the ring if you dare<br>Always be in the game and keep going  
>Nobody said that life would be fair<p>

(Song end)

* * *

><p>"That was so cool" Jonny said as Blake finished his song<p>

"Yeah didn't know you had it in you1"added Amanda as she winked at him

"Hehe yeah.." Blake said blushing at Amanda's comment

"Dustin something wrong?" asked Danni

"It's just something feels of I don't know how to put it." Dustin replied

"Let me check it out" said Jonny as he left the booth to find people injured and half the restaurant crumbled

"GUYS LET'S BOOK IT NOW!" Shouted Jonny

"Why?" Cassandra asked

"DOUBLE IMPACT!"

* * *

><p>*<strong>Meanwhile earlier back at the park<strong>*

"umm may I help you?" asked a rather petite girl with brunette hair and round glasses who was clearly upset

"yeah would mind telling me why you two look so upset?" Sabrina asked

"It's none of your business!" said a young boy with curly orange hair

"Danny please don't be rude" said the Petite brunette

"uh hmm sorry about that it's just…"he paused to stare into the petite brunettes eyes

"it's just we got into an argument with someone awhile back and I feel really bad about what we did but Danny over their doesn't want to apologise and start over." Said the petite brunette

"I don't NEED to apologise for anything and I don't want to forgive him the guys a creep and to be completely honest I don't want anything to do with him Allison and I thought you were with me on this one hundred percent" Danny said with a hint of depression in his voice

"I was until Dustin spoke with us yesterday I thought you might have change your mind after it" she said

"I don't care what Dustin said it won't going to change.." Danny was interrupted

"don't you think you should at least try to make up with this kid" Sabrina put in

"yeah even if you don't find him favourable anymore you might as well leave things of a on a good note instead of a bad one" added Aaron

"yeah it's not like you can avoid him forever" Added Diva

"Please Danny for me at least?"

Danny thought about the strangers did have a point and Allison had asked him too he was put into a corner when he made his decision.

"Fine but I'm not happy about it!"

"Yaay!" Allison let out before pecking Danny on the cheek

Danny felt his face burn as the public display of affection Allison had shown to these strangers ~_Wait a minute_~ he thought.

"Who are you people?" he asked

Allison had been so caught up in her own drama that she had completely ask them that same question.

"My name is Sabrina…Sabrina Williams" said the one with Black silky medium sized hair

"The name is Aaron Gallagher Please to meet ya" Said the short pudgy kid

"My friends call me Diva Minx" the older looking girl with light brown hair replied.

"Diva? That sound more like a nickname to me." said Allison

"yeah I kinda have trust issues and I'll only let the people I truly care about can use me real name sorry for the inconvenience" she replied

"No not at all everyone's entitled to their own privacy" Allison said assuring Diva

"thanks for understanding!" Diva said cheerfully

"and he's Chris" Sabrina pointing at the silent kid who was just staring out into space.

"He doesn't say much does he" Danny asked

"it's not that he's just thinking about something replied Diva.

"oh okay!" replied Allison

"Well anyways let's see how we can make it so you guys can at least leave everything a settled with out any regrets." Sabrina said ecstatically.

"SURE!" Allison replied eagerly

"yeah yeah.." Danny sad unenthusiastically.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Meanwhile in a Unknown location<strong>*

"Milord everything is all ready for your command just say the word" said a young man wearing a mask resembling a wolf with two horns sticking out from it he himself resembled a Mafioso.

"Hmm everything are you sure Astamon?" asked the shadowy figure

"yes milord everything in place" said Astamon

"Here take this and send it to Beelzemon let him be the first to test it out!" said the shadowy figure

"The X virus serum sir are you sure what if he doesn't survive it we'll lose a powerful subordinate."

"Don't worry about that Beelzemon knows the risk and he voluntarily chose to be it's first test subject"

"I'm sorry milord I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries" Astamon replied while kneeling down

"Just go and do as commanded!" yelled the shadowy figure

"Y-yes milord" Astamon said before teleporting into a black portal.

* * *

><p>*<strong>On a roof top just outside of Phoenix Oasis<strong>*

A biker looking creature was impatiently tapping his foot wait for his orders.

"Man I can't wait any longer I need to see some action…that human from way back was to pathetic!" He roared clenching his fists.

"ah forget it I'm gonna just wreck the place!" he shouted.

"DOUBLE IMPA…" The Biker was interrupted by Astamon appearing in front of him.

"Beelzemon don't go starting the fun with out this." said Astamon handing him the serum.

"Is this what I think it is ?" question Beelzemon.

"would it be anything else?" Astamon said.

"ALL RIGHT THEN HAND IT OVER AND LET"S DO THIS!" Beelzemon said getting excited .

"No no I will not be joining you on this mission Beelzemon this is for you to do alone" Astamon said with an dark smile.

"you mean I get this and I get to cause mayhem by myself all in one day man is the boss man in a good mood today!" Beelzemon said before getting ready to attack.

"Yes quiet…by the way Beelzemon Milord may not have said it but he doesn't want you to go overboard like you did with the last human he just need you to cause a big enough stir to get Digimon noticed for the master planned to be fulfilled" Astamon said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah yeah but I still get to wreck the place right!" Beelzemon said only half listening to Astamon.

"Yes…I'm taking my leave now see you back at the base Beelzemon and do try not to screw it up this time?" Astamon said before going back through the portal.

"whatever as long as I get to have some fun hehehe!" Beelzemon said.

"DOUBLE IMPACT!" Roared Beelzemon as he brought out is two shotguns named Berenjena.

He Shot away half the restaurant killing a few people and injuring the rest.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Back at the park<strong>*

After finishing the conversation the group had settled on a decent apology from Danny and Allison.

"So that's it everything's ready for you apology." said Diva.

"Yeah." Allison said.

"umm by the way what's your friends name?" Sabrina asked out of curiosity.

"Jonny Walker he has purple mini dreadlocks and light brown skin.." Danny said bitterly.

"Danny…" Allison said with a disapproving tone.

"Wait that sound like the kid who saved Sabrina here!"

"yeah I was almost his by a train today when he jumped and pushed both of us out of it's way he was soo cool!" she said.

"He doesn't look like the kind of kid you described?" added Diva.

"Sorry but I.." again Danny was cut off but this time by screams of terror and loud explosions

"CHRIS THERE"S A REALLY POWERFUL DIGIMON NEAR BY!" shouted Bearmon from his digivice.

"I feel it too!" Black Gatomon said

Sabrina's Digivice could be heard growling savagely and Aaron's just blared a loud beeping noise indicating that Armadillomon felt it too.

"Let's go!" shouted Chris

The other agreed and started to run towards the commotion Danny and Allison stood their dumbfounded at what just occurred right in front of them.

"Okay those kids are weird." Danny said aloud

It took Allison a couple of seconds to realize what just transpired.

"Wait those explosions came from P.O Everyone's there right now!" she screamed Allison

"Shoot!" Danny said as he and Allison started sprinting towards the restaurant.

*What was left of Phoenix oasis*

~_Ugghh did someone get the number of that truck?_~ Jonny thought as he tried to remember what just happened when it hit him~ _where is everyone_~ He looked around and saw that everyone was okay for the most part and that they hadn't got separated from the blast. As Jonny picked himself up from trying not to fall over he could hear laughing coming from just ahead of him. Eventually everyone else woke up and saw Jonny walking towards the cause of the damage . They were about to call out to him when he stopped and turned around and told them to keep it down.

"Whatever did this is still here and I'd rather not let it know where all still here." he whispered to them.

"Then what do we do Jonny?" asked Amanda frightened

"You guys find a safe way out of here I'm going to go see what caused this." Jonny said

"No way bro your not going to find what ever did this I'm not letting you!" Rachel said her voice raising with each and every word

"I have to Rach I don't know why but I know I have to." Jonny said before turning around and walking back towards the sound

Rachel grabbed her younger brother and embraced him in a hug Jonny was caught of guard.

"If you don't come back to me alive I'll kill you.." she said with a worried expression

The rest of the group snuck out with out much resistance and made their way outside where Fire marshals ambulances and the like were all surrounded around the giant catastrophe that was Phoenix Oasis. Where the say Allison and Danny standing behind some police tape while hundreds to thousands of people with them. Rachel and the others ran towards Allison and Danny but they were stopped by some officers for questioning.

They explained everything that happened as to what they could remember before and after the blast and how Jonny was still in there.

"There's still someone inside!" the officer said worried.

"Get a rescue squad in there now!" he shouted

"Please be all right Jonny!" Rachel said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Jonny?" Said Rachel's Father as he and her mother arrived confused as to what was going on.

After awhile of explaining the dire circumstance to her parents Jonny and Rachel's parents begged the officer to let them go in and look for their son the officer was reluctant at first but eventually gave in because he to knew what it was like to be worried of a his own kids safety. They ran into what was left of the restaurant and started their search.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Inside the rubble of P.O<strong>*

~_The voice is getting louder_~ thought Jonny as he walked through what he could make out was the remains of the foyer . When he found the cause of the destructions a larger biker like monster stuffing his face full of food from the kitchen laughing out loud as if he hadn't had a care in the world. Jonny was so infuriated by that he lost it.

"HEY YOU STUPID ASSHOLE WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Jonny shouted immediately regretting his actions.

"Hmm!" the large biker like monster said

He turned around and laid his eyes on Jonny before becoming intrigued

"So one of you pathetic humans has a backbone after all he said while taking a bite out of drumstick

"Since this'll be your last day on earth I might as well give you one last request before I tear you to shreds just like the last human that thought they could mess with me!" The Biker said.

"wait you're the one who mutilated that person why?" Jonny asked starting to shake

"For F U N!" it said with a sickening joy in it's voice

~_FOR FUN_~ Jonny thought to himself before almost losing all feeling in his body he was so over come with fear that he couldn't move and inch as mistake that was going to cost him.

"That all!" said the creature pulling out his shotguns

"Then prepare to be smoked kid!"

"DOUBLE IMPA!…PEPPERBREATH" The biker was interrupted by multiple fireballs being blasted at him.

"argh WHO DID THAT!" he said as the flames burned his hand it didn't injure him but it did annoy him.

"ME YOU OVERGROWN BIKER REJECT!" said a Large orange yellowish Dinosaur standing to the left of the biker

"who do you think you are you little twerp how dare you burn me Beelzemon!" Beelzemon shouted

"Agumon at your service and I can't let you harm my partner here!" Agumon said as he took his stance in front of Jonny.

"Agumon? Beelzemon? just what are you things?" Jonny asked

"Where Digimon and don't you forget Jonny and don't worry I'll keep my promise to you to protect you with me life" Agumon said with a certainty in his voice.

"Digimon?" Jonny said confused

"JONNY!" shouted a man in his mid thirties

"LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER" screamed a woman roughly the same age as the older man

"Hmm more worthless humans." Beelzemon said as he point his Shotgun at Jonny parents"

He fired at them but his attacks were deflected away from them by the appearance of a large bear with red claws with metal spikes sticking out of them.

"Where do all of you keep coming from!" Beelzemon shouted

"LIGHTING KICK!" shouted a black cat as she kicked Beelzemon in the face surprising him

"DRAGON SLASH!" Roared a giant red tyrannosauruses with a white belly and black tribal stripes on it striking Beelzemon while we was still down.

"TAIL HAMMER!" Shouted a giant yellow armoured armadillo creature with spike all over it's body. It smashed it's giant tail onto Beelzemon and continually pounded at him

Beelzemon was becoming furious he wasn't about to be beat by some champions and a rookie.

"DARKNESS CLAW!" he yelled sending all the Digimon in the building onto the ground reverting them back to the in training forms. Except for Agumon who hadn't gotten hit by the attack.

"Oh you still standing!" Beelzemon said before dashing towards Agumon and knocking him into a pile of rubble.

"AGUMON!" Jonny shouted running toward the dinosaur

"Heh to slow Twerp!"

Beelzemon shot his double Impact at Jonny. Jonny froze and brace for what would be a insurmountable amount of pain but he didn't feel anything he opened his eyes to see both his parents on the ground bleeding ~_They took the shot for me_~ he thought wide eyed in horror. Jonny ran up to them and tried to wake them up but they wouldn't move. Jonny say his father twitch and Jonny was filled with so much joy but it was short lived. His father motioned Jonny to his pocket where he with the last of his breath told Jonny that they was sorry for not getting him his gift sooner and gave him a brand new Digitech Cell

Jonny couldn't believe it even thought they were dieing they still thought about Jonny and his happiness over their own pain.

"I don't want the stupid phone I want you two here with me and Rachel! Jonny said tears forming in his eyes

"Jonny we love you and Rachel please take care of yourselves and try not to get into trouble" his father said before closing his eyes.

"No no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jonny screamed at the top of his lungs and the Digitech phone he received started changing shape and for attaching itself to Jonny. Glowing brilliantly it filled Agumon with a bright orange aura.

"PEPPERBREATH!" Agumon let out sending a massive ball of fire right at Beelzemon not only injuring him but breaking the serum he had stored away somewhere on his body infusing him with the X virus Beelzemon unable to contain the pain and rage charge at Jonny grabbing him by the throat almost squeezing the life out of Jonny but instead of killing him Jonny started absorbing some of the X virus changing his Digivice one more time into a gauntlet of sorts and changing Agumon's appearance give him blue stripes all over his body and making him slightly larger.

"ARRRRAAARRRGHH!" Beelzemon, Agumon and Jonny let out before tossing Jonny aside and going through a dark portal he formed to get medical assistance. Sabrina, Chris, Diva and Aaron arrive shortly after Finding all their Digimon badly wounded and Jonny, Agumon and his parents unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>(One week later…)<strong>

"hnng" Jonny grumble as he came too

"He's awake… he's awake!" shouted Cassandra and Sabrina signalling everyone to come bursting through the hospital rooms door

Rachel was the first to give him a hug as she overcome with joy that her younger brother was still alive.

"Thank god your alright Jonny if I lost you I…I wouldn't know what to do!" Rachel said weeping into Jonny's shoulders.

"What happened what's going on?" Jonny asked confuse not remembering what happened .

Everyone was silent as he said this ~_whatever it was it wasn't good_~ thought Jonny

"Jonny I don't know how to say this but your parents are ..gone." Chris said knowing no one else was comfortable with the subject

"oh right..? Jonny said fully remembering the event's from before.

"where's Agumon" Jonny asked concerned about the creatures well being

"he reverted back to his in training form Koromon but I've never seen a Koromon that look like him Sabrina said

Um do you all mind if you all leave while we explain everything to Jonny" Diva asked

Rachel complied and escorted everyone out of Jonny's room

"Well let's start from the beginning" Diva said as she started.

* * *

><p><strong>(Present time)<strong>

"Jonny.. Jonny?"

"huh yeah Koro what's up?" Jonny replied after finishing his thoughts of the last 3 weeks

First finding out what Digimon from Sabrina and his friends , learning his parents were dead, finding out he was in a coma for a week and having a strange scar shaped like an X on his left hand his body somehow becoming physically stronger wasn't something he thought he would ever experience at all in his life and finding that Agumon X now named Koro survived some sort of Virus and became a lot stronger than he used to be. Jonny had decide that leaving Ventus city would be the best for everyone and knowing his friends and sister would try to stop him he left without telling anyone but life has a way of making things difficult for Jonny having to openly insult Cassandra by walking away as she spoke to him just as he was leaving the city was on the top of Jonny's to do list and Dustin standing outside the city gate giving him one last piece of advice before leaving

"You sure you want to do this?" Koro asked

"I've never been as sure in my life let's go." Jonny said to Koro

They both took one last look at Ventus city before leaving on their Journey _~Sayonara Ventus city and good bye…everyone~ _Jonny thought to himself.

* * *

><p>AND THERE WE HAVE IT THE FINAL PART IS NOW OFFICALLY DONE.<p>

Man this was a hard one and to be honest I'm quite pleased with how it came out but I still think I could have done better but anyways the next chapter will be starting soon but for now I'll only be putting up Bios and simple crisis updates in order to catch up don't forget to Fave and review. Sayonara!


	15. bio Seth and Racquel

Bio Racquel Edwards

"To trust is to love"

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 6 ft

Weight: 125

Ethnicity: Bohemian/Japanese

Appearance: Tall, Light-Skinned Black, Long Black Hair (One Part Covers the Left Eye), And Has Two piercing in Each Ear (Both Small Black Hoops That Circle The Ear Perfectly

Clothing: Half-Long Grey Sleeve Button Up, Black Skinny Jeans, All Black Converses, Black Wristband On Left Hand With A R Marked On It.

Personality: Cold, Anti-Social, Quiet. When Around Friends It Changes To Funny But Still A Little Closed In. Also Doesn't Let Her Feelings Show So Easily, Only Around Loved Ones.

Most important item A Silver Chain That Her Mother Gave Her Before She Died. (It's Only Seen When The Shirt Is Unbuttoned At The Top)

Digi Gear: D-tector, virus deck

Team: Rokomon (Fanmade)Eyes: Brown Lowered Eyes

Blood type: B-

Personal theme song : Kamikaze (Owl city)

Favourite food: Pizza

Battling style: Likes to set opponents up so the cause their own destruction

History

After her mother died Racquel learned not to put her faith in anyone. She has been on her own since she's been 10 and acquired many survival skills. Times became hard but she learned to stick it through so she could make it in the seldom hell know as 'The world.' After so much it became a natural cause for her just to be alone. When people would try to befriend her she would turn on them in a second because she knew if she let anyone in all it would end up is in hurt. At 15 she met Rokomon; her partner Digimon. At first she didn't know what was going on and they didn't get along well, but as time progressed they began to see they're a lot alike. Racquel soon was told by Rokomon that she would not leave her side no matter what, after that the two became friends.

3 years earlier she enter one of the tournaments Jonny entered and tied with him for first place because of that battle she has built a strong rivalry with him feeling as they are so different yet completely the same.

Present day she heads to New Ventus to take part in the in the tournament there when she spots Jonny at the signup booth and a smirk starts growing on her face and that's when her adventure begins

* * *

><p>Bio Seth Ryke<p>

"Power is only given to the people who demand it!"

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 6ft 5 inches

Weight: 225

Ethnicity: German/American

Appearance: Black long spiky hair, white streak. cold dark blue eyes. lightly tanned skin. Muscular.

Clothing: Black long shirt, under white long sleeve shirt. Dark Grey saggy pants, white and black : Cold, quiet, loses temper when deceased parents are made fun of. Really hates everyone, except V-mon. He has a soft side around nice girl(no matter what side) rarely smiles,

Most important item: Pocket knife

Digi Gear:: Tamer Deck, D-arc

Team: Veemon

Eyes: Dark blue eyes

Blood type: A-

Personal theme song : Welcome to my life ( simple plan)

Favourite food: Cheese burgers

Battling style: Intimidate his enemies into lowering their guards.

History

His parents were stabbed with the very same pocket knife he now carries when was younger a because of that he's sort of grown up cold towards his peers not only because he was made a outcast at school for being freakishly tall but more so for the fact the take their parents for granted.

Present day he's walking around with Veemon when Veemon see a heated battle going on the Big screen and causes Seth to look the both watch not amazed but intrigued figuring there maybe some decent battlers out there and that's where his story begins.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update I've been really really lazy and once in a awhile someone gotta keep me on track so I don't just stop al together thank god my friends told me to get of my butt today and do it .<p>

The next update will be a preview of what the first 3 or so chapters will be like so just giving you all a heads up the first arc is coming up shortly and while I'm on the subject if anyone who reads this story wants to be a co author of it feel free send me a p.m asking if you can.. I figure with two or three people working on a story we can write more and edit it properly Dx ou.. Wait one last thing there are to fan made Digimon in this story usually I don't do fan mades but I made an exception this time and only this time mostly because I'm to lazy to complain right now Dx out!


	16. PREVIEW AND CHARACTER LIST!

Well here's a preview of the first arc of Digimon Digital crisis I hope you all enjoy it! The lyrics are from Fire! (Digimon frontier)

Digimon: Digital Crisis Preview

**Throw fire on your sputtering heart!**

**Race your heart to the horizon**

* * *

><p>"You sure your ready for this… you don't have to if you don't want to you know?" Said a small Dinosaur with blue strips.<p>

"*Sigh* Better now then never…" replied a light skinned teenager with short purple dreadlocks

"Well then ….Ventus here we come!" Shouted the small dinosaur with blue stripes who obviously couldn't contain his excitement

* * *

><p><strong>If you kick up your idle feelings<strong>

**We'll go to the next frontier**

* * *

><p>"*yawn* MAN I'm BORED!" yelled an irritated youth with dark blue wavy hair"<p>

"Well if you so bored find something useful to do instead of being dead weight." replied a girl with medium midnight purple hair

"Ouch that hurt" Replied the youth with dark blue wavy hair

"whatever just help me organize our gear for the next battle" Said the girl with midnight purple hair"

"yeah …yeah… *looks around* hey do you know where the others are?

* * *

><p><strong>Wishes will come true, they'll come true, <strong>

**the combustion point is just ahead**

**We can, we can do it, we're going to explode**

**Burn up and go!**

* * *

><p>" Hey get over here! Now!" called a girl a with long black hair with a pink ribbon attached at the end<p>

"what is it? Asked the a rather short person with messy brown hair.

"Yeah what's the big rush about?" added the young woman light brown hair reaching to her shoulders and one bang that covered her right eye.

"Take a look at this!" said a tall man with dark brown hair

* * *

><p><strong>Jump over a trashcan and the future awaits<strong>

**Clad in light, get a fire power!**

**The power in your eyes glitters and burns**

**With an inextinguishable courage, get a fire power!**

**Keep running to the frontier filled with the unknown**

**"I'll take you with me"**

* * *

><p>"So this is where he lives huh…this place isn't so great.." said a light skinned girl with long black hair<p>

"I'm sick and tired of these worthless people in this stupid city not one of them has the back bone to take us on… huh what's that? Hmm well looks like things just got a little interesting around here!" said a Large muscular man with black spiky hair

* * *

><p><strong>If you need rules, you should just invent them, right?<strong>

**Sometimes it's necessary to be selfish**

* * *

><p>"Ah I finally found you… your not getting away from me big bro!" said a girl with silvery white hair<p>

"*Takes a drag on cigarette* It's about time for the tournament to start lets go watch the competition" said a rather curvaceous woman.

"waah what do you mean there's no more entries! No way!" said a light brown skin girl reddish black hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Listen to me! My heart wants to run away!<strong>

**I have to do this, even if I'm alone**

* * *

><p>"So how's the food?" asked young man with fire red hair and emerald green eyes.<p>

"Not bad it's perfect thanks for taking me out" replied a girl with strawberry blond hair"

"you feeling alright babe?" asked a a teen with Orange curly hair

"Aah yeah it's just I have this weird feeling something going to happened today that's all." replied a petite girl with glasses

* * *

><p><strong>Where does time come from and where does it go?<strong>

**I know, I know it, but my questions don't stop**

**Get up'n go!**

* * *

><p>"Ok guys one more time lets get this right!" said a young man with short spiky black hair and a locket hanging form his neck.<p>

"~_5 years and not a word from him how could he do that to us_.~" thought a girl with cinnamon brown hair

* * *

><p><strong>Run up the staircase and a new era awaits<strong>

**Heartbeat rising, get a fire power!**

**The barefoot sun glitters reflectively**

**With a passion that can't lose, get a fire power!**

**Keep running to the frontier filled with the unknown**

**"I'll take you with me"**

* * *

><p>"Hahaha that was ha beyond ha hilarious!" a young man with brown hair said in between laughs<p>

"Hey you over their leave that kid alone he didn't do anything to you!" shouted a teen with medium black hair spike up with red highlight at the tips.

* * *

><p><strong>Jump over a trashcan and the future awaits<strong>

**Clad in light, get a fire power!**

* * *

><p>"~ what happened to you little bro how could you just leave like that like we meant nothing to you~ thought a young woman with long dark purple hair wit ha pink highlight hanging down from the left side of her bangs<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The power in your eyes glitters and burns<strong>

**With an inextinguishable courage, get a fire power!**

**Keep running to the frontier filled with the unknown**

**"I'll take you with me"**

* * *

><p>A young man with the mini purple dreadlocks looked out onto the city and took in the sites.<p>

~The more things change the more they stay the same~ he thought to himself

"ALL RIGHT KORO LET'S DO THIS!" he shouted

* * *

><p>Well there you have it the preview of the story so while I'm at it let me say this there are 21 Oc's in this story not 4 not 5 but 21 so naming all the oc's in no particular order so some of you can rest easier now<p>

Jonny,Cassandra,Dustin,Blake,Danni,Danny,Amanda,Allison,Keith,Rachel ,Chris ,Sabrina ,Diva,Aaron,Hikari ,Radquel ,Rekka ,Alex ,Seth,Ali,Pascal

* * *

><p>So now we know who's in the story and if any of you want to know what your oc have been doing before the prologue check out my other story Simple crisis… although I've sorta hit a brick wall with that story trying to keep up with this one but that's life. Anyways another thing I might add to the story is opening and endings only to make the chapters longer well if I've forgotten anything I'll post it up in a review later peace!<p> 


	17. preview 2

Here's another preview of D.D.C just wanted to know if adding a them song would make it more entertaining and if so I've chosen two opening songs which one should I go with for this arc give me your answer in the review section.

Episode:1

Old friends New faces

It has been 5 years since a momentous event occurred and Digimon were revealed. At first everyone was afraid of the creatures and what they could do to humanity but over time we discovered that Most Digimon are friendly creatures and only a hand full of rogue Digimon cause trouble. Researcher spent months trying to figure out what makes Digimon constantly change shape but to no avail until the tried using a human to see how the Digimon would react to it. what they later discovered was the Digimon upon finding a partner and creating a bond with their Digimon and a marvellous glow brought for Digital Devices that reacting with the child's inner emotions causing it to change physical body and shape as well as changing it's name as time passed by they by passed the us of children and with the knowledge of the Digital devices created more and massed produced making it so everyone old and young could have a Digimon partner and create their own bonds. As the knowledge of Digimon grew so did the humans source of competition and knowledge Digimon battling has become one of the highest rated sports of the world ranging from Terra, Aqua, Polaris Infrit, and Ventus where each city has become attached to the main Digital Hub city Called Digitopolis. Each city is directly connected to the Digital world were most tamers go to find partners of their own for their Digimon teams. but enough about that. This is the story of a couple tamers who above their usual live juggle through the new crisis's in the city and around the world. ALL RIGHT LET"S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

* * *

><p>Digimon frontier (Fire)<p>

**Throw fire on your sputtering heart!**

**Race your heart to the horizon**

**If you kick up your idle feelings**

**We'll go to the next frontier**

**Wishes will come true, they'll come true, the combustion point is just ahead**

**We can, we can do it, we're going to explode**

**Burn up and go!**

**Jump over a trashcan and the future awaits**

**Clad in light, get a fire power!**

**The power in your eyes glitters and burns**

**With an inextinguishable courage, get a fire power!**

**Keep running to the frontier filled with the unknown**

**"I'll take you with me"**

OR

Digimon Hunters (Stand up!)

**Yeah, Stand up Boys!**

**Come on, Face forward**

**The call enveloping you is your guide**

**Step towards tomorrow**

**Yeah, stand up Girls!**

**At the end what's more than real**

**We'll grab a light that's been by thick clouds**

**How we spent our days before isn't good enough**

**At full speed**

**We can blast through**

**Even the highest walls**

**STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM!**

**Be enthusiastic at what you do, no matter what it is**

**Push you way through to make an opening**

**No matter how far**

**The answer your seeking is**

**STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM!**

**Even if your feelings**

**Show weakness**

**Your voice that I hear close by**

**Gives me courage and strength**

**I can go the distance!**

* * *

><p>Well here you have it the choices for the openings and the first chapter is almost done I *Should* key word being should be done this weekend but you never know something might pop up and delay the story. Well catch you all later! Dx Out! Ps. If you all want to know were I got the lyrics from pm me I won't bite ;D<p> 


	18. Episode 1 12

WELL here's the first chapter or should I say episode or Digimon Digital Crisis I hope you all enjoy! Btw sorry about the delay it's just been hectic the last couple of weeks and with me constantly struggling to find a good way to start the story and having to restart it didn't help either.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE DIGIMON OR OTHER THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS FIC except for my o.c characters in this story and the story it self.

Episode:1

West Ventus blues.. (part 1 of 2)

It has been 5 years since a momentous event occurred and Digimon were revealed. At first everyone was afraid of the creatures and what they could do to humanity but over time we discovered that Most Digimon are friendly creatures and only a hand full of rogue Digimon cause trouble. Researcher spent months trying to figure out what makes Digimon constantly change shape but to no avail until the tried using a human to see how the Digimon would react to it. what they later discovered was the Digimon upon finding a partner and creating a bond with their Digimon and a marvellous glow brought for Digital Devices that reacting with the child's inner emotions causing it to change physical body and shape as well as changing it's name as time passed by they by passed the us of children and with the knowledge of the Digital devices created more and massed produced making it so everyone old and young could have a Digimon partner and create their own bonds. As the knowledge of Digimon grew so did the humans source of competition and knowledge Digimon battling has become one of the highest rated sports of the world ranging from Terra, Aqua, Polaris Infrit, and Ventus where each city has become attached to the main Digital Hub city Called Digitopolis. Each city is directly connected to the Digital world were most tamers go to find partners of their own for their Digimon teams. but enough about that. This is the story of a couple tamers who above their usual live juggle through the new crisis's in the city and around the world. ALL RIGHT LET"S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

* * *

><p>Digimon frontier (Fire)<p>

Throw fire on your sputtering heart!Race your heart to the horizon

If you kick up your idle feelingsWe'll go to the next frontier

Wishes will come true, they'll come true, the combustion point is just ahead

We can, we can do it, we're going to explode

Burn up and go!

Jump over a trashcan and the future awaitsClad in light, get a fire power!

The power in your eyes glitters and burnsWith an inextinguishable courage, get a fire power!

Keep running to the frontier filled with the unknown"

I'll take you with me"

* * *

><p><strong>Friday March 10,4:15pm. New Ventus stadium…<strong>

"KORO!… HANG IN THERE WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" shouted a young teenage boy with sharp mini purple dreadlocks

"BARRY DON'T LET UP!" Commanded a rather short youth who was older than he appeared he had mess brown hair

"BABY BURNER!" shouted a light orange lizard with icy savage like blue strips

"BEAR CLAW!" Roared a large bear wearing a backwards cap with bear written on it and bracing straps on each of it arms.

Both attacks hit their intended marks leading to a cataclysmic Explosion Covering the entire Field in a massive dust cloud

"*Couugh Cough* Do we have a winner….!"The referee shouted….

Both competitors stared wide eye at the sight "No way!" they both said simultaneously

"I'm guessing your confused huh? Well let me ask you something take a step back and imagine this your just a normal kid with normal problems with loving parents that made you sick with their constant flirting but you still loved them a sister who above all else understood you better than anyone else and amazing friends who would do anything for you…for the most part. Now imagine your once normal life shattering into pieces all because you had to be unlucky enough to be in the area of danger…. can't imagine it good no one would want to go through what I had to go through…. Erhm sorry about that kinda got side tracked there. don't worry ill fill you in on everything.. how it got this way and how I make sure it goes back being peaceful!

By the way the names Johnny…Johnny Walker age 16 pretty fit I'm Half Jamaican and half japanese I'm particularly not very fond of people in general but I tolerate people because on occasion I have too.. Shit I'm talking up to much of the story's time my bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday March 10, 8:28am. Out skirts of New Ventus city<strong>

There was a pair of travelers headed toward the city having a conversation of their own

"You sure your ready for this… you don't have to if you don't want to you know?" Said a small Dinosaur with blue strips.

"*Sigh* Better now then never…" replied a light skinned teenager with short purple dreadlocks

"Well then ….Ventus here we come!" Shouted the small dinosaur with blue stripes who obviously couldn't contain his excitement

"Honestly Koro how can you have some much energy I mean it's not even normal for a Rookie Digimon to have that much energy maybe an in training but…damn" said the young teenager

"I can't help it Bro I guess I'm just really excited and PUMPED you should be too!"

"Yeah yeah…" Replied the young teenager thinking about what his partner said

As the approached the city the young man with Purple min dreadlocks took in the sites

He was somewhat amazed on how different the city that used to be his home was but yet so familiar

"I guess it's true about what they say.." the young man said

"Huh what?" Koro asked confused

~The more things change the more they stay the same~ he thought to himself

"Uuuh nothing Koro just thinking out loud is all…" he replied

The young man took one last glance before turning to his partner

"ALL RIGHT KORO LET'S DO THIS!" he shouted

* * *

><p><strong>Friday March 10, 11:07am. West Ventus Academy<strong>

New Ventus a city just like it's sister cities was home to Digimon tamers, hunters the likes of which you've never seen before to everyone in the city it was just a regular day school had just started for most of the students at lunch had already started at West Ventus academy.

"*YAWN* man I can't wait for school to end Mrs Keenan really starting to bug me.." said a bored looking teenager with dark wavy hair.

He was wearing the West Ventus academy uniform which consisted of a black dress shirt dark green slacks a dark green blazer but his was rolled up to the elbows and a pair of black loafers.

*Well here's a thought Keith if you didn't constantly fall asleep in class she wouldn't be on your case every day…" replied a young girl with Cinnamon brown hair and yellow highlight streaks in her bangs she had hair her done up in a puffy ponytail.

She wore the female version to the academy uniform with only 3 real differences she wore a white blouse had a dark green plaid skirt uniform length and instead of the male blazers which were went past the males belt hers was just above the hemline of the skirt

"Sorry boss but she gotcha there" said a Nasally voice inside Keith's bag.

"Aww Come on Hop your supposed to be my partner your gotta back me up y'know" Keith said.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna lie to you boss Cassie called you out and she won" Hop said "your still the greatest though!" He quickly added.

"See even your Digimon agreed with me!" Cassandra said stifling a laugh.

"BTW where's everyone else?" asked Keith as he took a sip of his soda.

"they said they would be here soon and BY THE WAY could you stop using message slag it's starting to bother me…" Cassandra said slightly annoyed.

"Cool story bra tell it again!" Keith said in a mocking tone.

Cassandra was about to give Keith a lesson he wasn't soon going to forget but has luck would have it the rest of the friends should up sparing Keith a most likely early funeral.

"Sup guys how's it hanging" Said fiery red head with emerald green eyes in the same uniform as Keith but his blazer was unbuttoned and the sleeves weren't rolled up

"Keith was probably about to get a thrashing from Cassandra if we hadn't shown up when we did Blake" said a another voice but this time it was coming form The red heads bag

"Come on Corona don't be so mean to Keith I'm pretty sure he's not that stupid to get on Cassie's nerves right…right?" question Blake

"I'm not so sure about that Blake right Luna." said a young girl with strawberry blonde hair in the same academy outfit.

(I don't know if I've made my self clear or started to annoy you all with the uniforms bit.)

"*giggle* Yep I agree Amanda Keith can be a bit of a hand full sometimes." said luna whose voice could be heard in Amanda book bag

"*sigh* What ARE we ever going to do with you?" said a another girl with Midnight purple hair

"We could try hypnotism or military camp.. Said a more serious sound voice coming from the girl with midnight purple hair

"Danni…Vix.. Cut Keith some slack same goes for the rest of you" said a young man with long black spiky hair.

"Ok Dustin" they all said in unison

"thanks Dustin" Keith said breathing a sigh of relief

" Don't thank me yet Dustin you were sleeping in class that doesn't look to good for our team if your slacking so you and Hop have clean up duty today after school lets out!" Dusting said in a serious tone

The rest of the group started giggling at Keith getting clean up duty but Dustin wasn't done yet.

"Danni your not off the hook either I know you used Vix to skip gym class today so you'll be helping Keith with the clean up" he added

Both Danni and Keith faces went pale while their partners who couldn't be seen shook their heads in embarrassment while the rest of the group started laughing even Dustin.

"AAAWWW MANNN!" the both said in unison as the rest of the group took their seats at the lunch table.

Well part on of the first chapter is done tell me what you guys think. Something I need to mention for the most part each chapter will be treated as an episode so the will be two parts to a chapter mostly because I can't fit it all in one chapter with out it boring you all to tears. It would be awesome if I could get some feed back positive or not anything to help me improve or any general problems with the story and sorry about the month long hiatus I was having a really heard time thinking of a way to start the story of right and trying got fit in all the character into one chapter until I got the idea to make each chapter 2 parts so I can do it a lot more easily and each part can focus on a different group and don't forget to Read and review and I'll try making the updates a little less long. P.m if you have any concerns or if you just wanna chat... im not lonely at all...*goes to play by himself in a corner*Dx out.


	19. Urgent update

Final update….

Well Guys… I have some good news and some bad news…. Umm.. I guess I should go with the bad news first I'm Stopping D.D.C permanently on account of I've lost interest with the story and can't seem to focus on it as of late and as such feel instead of stringing you all along for a story that will never again update I should tell you to not look for any new chapters ever… I'm sorry everyone I know you all liked the story but it became to much for me to handle with life getting in the way the good news is waiting for all of you at the bottom of this note.

* * *

><p>HAHA April Fools guys gotcha or at least i hope i got you please dont be upset with the april fools prank just getting into the spirit of things btw this weeks update should be out by Friday since its a four day holiday for me this week and if any of you thought i was ditching this story you all should be ashamed of yourselves tsk tsk XD<p> 


End file.
